A Tangled Web
by Was-Mokie
Summary: Kakashi is late to a mission. Kakashi Hatake is never late to a mission. Where is he and why does Minato feel so nervous at his student's absence?
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled Web**

AU-ish story set in Kakashi's youth. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter One**

"What the hell is taking Bakakashi so long?" Obito grumped as Minato looked down at his student with a frown.

"You were late too, Obito," Rin mentioned as the Uchiha grumbled before the kunoichi looked to their sensei, "Minato-sensei, Kakashi is _never_ late for a mission."

"I know," Minato agreed, glancing towards the area that Kakashi's home lay, "Alright. Let's go."

"Where?" Obito asked, standing from his crouch.

"To the Hatake residence," Minato replied, "We are meeting earlier than we've ever met. The power went off in Kakashi's home sector last night and I bet his alarm didn't go off. Let's go wake him up."

"Yes! With a bucket of _ice_ water," Obito crowed before pouting as Rin slapped at him.

"None of that, Obito," Rin fussed, "Kakashi is late due to an accident. You're late because you lose focus and forget about the time like the big silly you are."

Minato tuned out his two students as he hurried his steps. Kakashi Hatake was always early and never late. Something didn't sit well with him and the feeling stayed with him once he reached the Hatake compound. The place was quiet.

"Kakashi," Minato called as he rapped on the front door, "Kakashi, open the door. Your team has been waiting on you."

"Maybe he's back at the gate and we missed him?" Rin suggested as Obito frowned and looked behind him.

"Wouldn't we have seen him or felt Kakashi's chakra signal?" Obito questioned before pounding hard on the door, "Oi! Bakakashi, you're _late_! I know you're in there! Get up and open the door!"

"Obito," Minato sighed before pausing with the wild boy as Kakashi's door swung open from the pounding.

"Sensei?" Obito asked, seeming to now feel an uneasiness.

"The door hasn't been tampered with so perhaps our teammate simply forgot to lock it," Minato hummed, looking over the door carefully, "Stay here. I'll get Kakashi."

The blonde walked in and frowned, trying to sense anything amiss. He looked and saw Kakashi's sandals so the boy was still here, but he couldn't pinpoint the boy's chakra signature. This was strange.

"Kakashi?" Minato called and then sighed as he turned to see Rin and Obito following, "What did I tell you?"

"My fault," Obito volunteered, "Kakashi's shoes are here so I…kind of told Rin lets go ahead in. Sorry, Sensei."

Minato smirked at the two and realized that he was probably being too cautious. That was until Rin gasped and pointed at where Kakashi usually ate once they entered further into the boy's home. The low table had a bowl of half-eaten rice, cup of what looked like tea, and an overturned bowl of miso spread across the surface and spilled on the floor. Kakashi's chop sticks were also scattered beside the table as if hastily dropped.

"Ice cold," Minato bit out, feeling the cup and sticking a finger into a bit of the spilled soup, "This is from yesterday. Rin, Obito, on alert and do not move. That is an order."

"Hai," the two echoed as Obito pulled out a kunai, sensing the jonin's unease.

Minato pulled out his own kunai and traveled further into the home. Bedroom was undisturbed and Kakashi's futon was not unfolded. The nin frowned at finding a window open in a room that Kakashi never entered. The room where he'd found his father.

"What is this?" Minato thought as he checked the rest of the rooms before easing to the study where Kakashi liked to keep his books, "Where is my student?"

The jonin slid the door open and saw what looked like a war zone. Books, furniture, and papers were scattered everywhere. He didn't see Kakashi, but then he froze when he saw a familiar hand sticking out from underneath an overturned couch that lay in the corner of the room.

"Kakashi!" Minato gasped, vaulting over some obstacles and worked to move the couch from the smaller boy, "Move, damn you. Kakashi! Can you hear me? Uhn, move!"

The grown man got the couch lifted and off of his student only to find Kakashi lying far too pale and unconscious on the floor with a worrying bloodied forehead. There were also clear signs that the boy fought hard judging by the battered and ripped condition of his clothes and bruised skin that he could see despite the child's mask.

"Oh, my God. Please be breathing," Minato hissed as he rested his ear to the boy's chest and felt the small rise and fall showing he was still breathing with a weak heartbeat.

All signs were clear that Kakashi had been attacked, making Minato's blood boil.

"Kakashi, can you hear me?" Minato tried again, but Kakashi didn't seem to hear him or understand what was going on as he remained limp and still, "Kuso! Rin, get in here _now_!"

Footsteps sped down the hallway and Rin ran in with Obito right behind. The two gasped at the room, but Rin turned serious when she saw Kakashi's injuries.

"Move," the kunoichi ordered as Minato stepped back and she began her medical jutsu, "He's got internal bleeding, broken ribs, severe bruising, looks like a broken arm, and a pretty serious concussion. No spine fractures that I can sense, but it feels like he's been nearly crushed by something heavy since his muscles have damage."

"Can he be moved?" Minato asked then frowned when the girl shook her head, "Obito, get to the hospital and get a medic nin _now_. Don't be late!"

"Hai, Sensei!" Obito agreed and sprang away as Minato bit his lip.

"Oi, Minato-san!"

"Thank God," Minato hissed as he hurried to the living area, "Shikaku-san, is that you?"

"Hai," the Nara agreed, frowning at seeing Minato so harried as he walked around the corner, "Why did I just see one of your students take off like fire was burning his feet? Has something happened?"

"Kakashi's been attacked here in his home," Minato reported as the nin growled, "He's bad off and can't be moved to the hospital without some experienced healing. Rin is doing what she can while Obito fetches a doctor. I need these perimeters checked. I think the person may have gotten in here from the western window."

"Got it," Nara said, moving to the door, "My team is outside. We'll do the perimeter. House clear?"

"Yes," Minato bit out and stepped quickly to get back to his students, "How is he, Rin?"

"Not good," Rin muttered, looking determined, "A rib has pierced a lung and is too close to his heart. Kakashi, put up a good fight, but whoever did this was brutal and much bigger than he is."

"I've seen him take down larger opponents in the past. Kakashi is not taken down lightly so how did this person do this?" Minato growled, worrying as he noticed fresh blood staining the floor around the boy's head, "Is he bleeding from the mouth?"

"I'm trying to shift the rib without doing too much harm," Rin whimpered, "He'll die if I don't, but I'm causing other damage."

"Just concentrate," Minato instructed as he watched Kakashi's face pale further, "Keep him alive until help arrives."

"Hai, Sensei," Rin agreed.

Time felt like it was crawling, but Minato instantly felt better when Lady Tsunade burst into the room and shoved Rin to the side as she bent over Kakashi. Minato didn't say anything as his former teacher jerked him from the room while two more medic nins hurried inside with Obito on their heels.

"Tell me everything," Jiraiya ordered with serious eyes, glaring at his former student and stayed silent until Minato had finished, "I see. Shikaku and his team found evidence of a trail leading out from that opened window, but there is no trail leading in."

"Kakashi doesn't usually allow visitors," Minato hummed with a shake of the head, "He's become withdrawn from others since he lost his father. This all seems odd to me."

"Well, the perpetrator had to have been allowed entrance through the front door by Kakashi himself," Jiraiya continued, "From what I can work out, the attacker might have grabbed your student while he was eating dinner last night and dragged him in here where Kakashi was able to get away and put up a fight prior to being subdued. Do you know who might have had a vendetta against the Hatake brat?"

"Don't," Minato snarled, making his teacher raise an eyebrow, "Kakashi isn't a brat and I don't like one of my students insulted when he is in there so grievously injured. Just don't. I have no idea who would do this to a child. Not even a shinobi child, Jiraiya."

"We'll have to determine if this is an outside job or someone within the village," Jiraiya huffed before stilling as he and Minato moved out of the way while Kakashi was carried on a stretcher by the two medic nins out of the room towards the front door, "Is that a neck brace he was wearing?"

"It is," Minato hissed, "Rin said there was no spinal damage."

"He's got a fractured disc in his neck from the blow to his head that was too small for an inexperienced medic like that genin to pick up on right away," Tsunade bit out as she walked up to the two men, "I'll be able to heal that good as new, but it will take time so we don't damage the boy's spinal cord. Also, the head injury is very worrying. I can't stay long since Kakashi will need me, but find the bastard that did this and make him or her pay three-fold, understood?"

"Got it," Minato agreed and then blinked as he saw Rin and Obito watching them with wide eyes while Lady Tsunade took her leave, "You two go home. Kakashi is in good hands and Jiraiya and I need to investigate to discover who might have done this. Our mission is officially canceled until our teammate heals. Go."

"We want to help, Sensei," Obito blurted, lunging forward to stand before the two jonin, "Kakashi is our teammate and drives me crazy, but he's our Bakakashi. We want to bring the attacker to justice too."

"No," Minato denied, "The attackers skills are more advanced than either yours or Rin's. Go home or wait on news of Kakashi's condition at the hospital, but you are to leave now which is a direct order from me. You two are not to get involved in this, understood?"

"Hai," Obito and Rin sighed together and walked sadly away.

"That was needed, Minato," Jiraiya soothed, seeing his former student's shoulders sag, "Kakashi's skill levels are pretty advanced to be taken down like this. Those two would be in over their heads if they stumble upon whoever did this. Let's go over this house with a fine tooth comb."

Minato nodded as he followed Jiraiya back into Kakashi's home. He'd find the one responsible for this…and he'd make him or her pay for daring to touch one of his precious students.

oOo

"This isn't fair," Obito whined as Rin sighed while they sat waiting to hear anything about their teammate since the boy had been rushed straight into surgery, "I want to find the scum who did this and not sit around doing nothing."

"Me too," Rin whispered as Obito paused to look at her in shock, "This isn't right. Kakashi should have been safe. He was home and eating his dinner and then someone hurt him and I'm…I'm so _angry_!"

"Whoa there," Obito gasped, placing a hand on Rin's trembling arm, "Calm down, Rin. Anger is not like you."

"It is when those I care about are attacked," the girl snapped, jerking her arm away before sighing, "I'm sorry, Obito. I'm not angry at you."

"Have you two been here the whole time?"

The two genin glanced up to see Lady Tsunade striding down the hallway.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Rin agreed, racing to meet the kunoichi as Obito followed, "How is Kakashi?"

"He's in critical condition, but reacted well to the surgery. We won't know if he'll pull through until Kakashi wakes up since his head injury is so severe," Tsunade advised as the two children flinched, "That brat is a fighter, Rin-san, and will not give up his life so easily. As long as he continues to respond to his healing, Kakashi should be fine with time."

"Can we see him?" Obito questioned, "Please, Tsunade-sama."

The lady frowned before gazing at the two, begging faces before her.

"Fine," Tsunade finally agreed, herding the children forward, "But only for a minute. He's unconscious, but doesn't need to be disturbed."

Obito glared angrily as Rin choked beside him when they were allowed to look upon Kakashi in his room. Their teammate had a bulky brace strapped around his neck as well as a cast on his arm. Bruises and bandages were everywhere they could see that wasn't covered by the blankets over Kakashi and one eye was swollen shut above the breathing mask he wore that was dark enough to obscure his face.

"He looks pretty bad now because of the bruising and swelling, but his internal bleeding, ruptured lung, and the broken ribs have been healed," Tsunade soothed, "His heart wasn't damaged, thanks to your intervention, Rin-san, and the bandage around his head is because of the concussion he sustained."

"Why the brace on his neck?" Rin fretted, "Did I miss something?"

"There was some small fractures in his neck that only an advanced medic nin could trace," Tsunade explained as the genins gasped, "I've got the healing process started and the brace is only to keep his neck still and in the proper position to continue to heal. You two need to leave now, but know that Kakashi is strong and has made it through the worse of his treatment thus far, okay?"

"Hai," Obito and Rin echoed and bowed low to the kunoichi, "Thank you for all you've done."

"Now, now," Tsunade chuckled, ushering the kids out with a blush, "Be off with you two and stay out of trouble. Tell your sensei to come and see me when he can so I can update him on your teammate if you see him."

Obito glanced to Rin once Lady Tsunade had left them in the hallway. Rin looked tense and angry.

"Don't worry, Rin," Obito soothed, "Minato-sensei is going to make the person pay for what's been done to Kakashi."

"No," Rin denied, "We are, Obito."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tangled Web**

AU-ish story set in Kakashi's youth. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Two**

"Now, now," Tsunade chuckled, ushering the kids out with a blush, "Be off with you two and stay out of trouble. Tell your sensei to come and see me when he can so I can update him on your teammate if you see him."

Obito glanced to Rin once Lady Tsunade had left them in the hallway. Rin looked tense and angry.

"Don't worry, Rin," Obito soothed, "Minato-sensei is going to make the person pay for what's been done to Kakashi."

"No," Rin denied, "We are, Obito."

"What?"

"We are going to find the person who hurt our teammate," Rin snapped, stepping up into Obito's face, "And then we'll make them _pay_."

Obito blinked before giving Rin a sly smile.

"Yes!" Obito crowed, "Let's see what the investigators have found out. I heard Jiraiya-sama say that whoever did this, Kakashi must know because the person entered through the front door."

"Which means that Kakashi let them in," Rin hummed, "Let's go talk with Gai-san."

"Gai?" Obito snorted, imagining the freaky, green-wearing youth, "Why…um. Rin, do you feel that the floor is _moving_?"

The two genin turned at the shaking of the floor as the one they wanted to talk with came speeding around the corner.

"Where is he? Is my eternal rival alright?' Gai thundered as Obito found himself pressed against the wall with a grunt, "Have they caught the un-youthful, miserable, coward of a person who did this? I'll end them _now_! _Who_ did this? Tell me!"

"Get off me," Obito huffed, pushing at Gai's arms.

"Gai-san, let him go," Rin ordered as the green-clad nin did as was asked, "I can answer some of your questions. Kakashi is in serious condition, but is responding to treatment. He can't be visited right now and his room is down this hall. Unfortunately, they haven't discovered Kakashi's attacker, but I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Questions?" Gai growled, "I don't have time for that. I need to see to my rival."

"The questions are to _do_ just that," Obito insisted as Gai paused.

"For Kakashi?" Gai asked, nodding decisively, "Then ask. I'll do anything in my youthful endeavors to show my hot blooded need to help my rival. Ask me anything."

"Gai-san, do you know if there are others that Kakashi is close to?" Rin began, "Like other villagers or shinobi comrades?"

"Hm," Gai hummed, "There is a baa-san that checks into Kakashi's well-being every month that was close to my rival's mother long ago. You two and your sensei are his comrades and he has ties to other classmates to a point, but only your team has actually been allowed in his home. There is me…his eternal rival, but I've had to sneak in the few times I've been in Kakashi's house."

"Anyone older?" Obito pushed as Gai looked at him sharply, "Whoever did this to Kakashi had advanced skills and was pretty strong. Kakakshi doesn't go down easily and he didn't this time either. He fought hard, but this person was brutal in his fighting style enough to overpower him."

"If that be the case, then Kakashi's attacker should have injuries of his or her own," Gai pointed out as Rin brightened.

"Gai-san, I will see if anyone came in with injuries like that since yesterday," Rin gushed out, "I can get to the hospital records since I train here twice a week. Obito, why don't you go ask around Kakashi's neighborhood to see if anyone saw anything."

"Gotcha!" Obito answered as Rin hurried away before growling as Gai blocked his path, "Move, Gai."

"I'm going with you," Gai insisted, "Kakashi is my eternal rival and what happens to him affects me too. I wish to see this person held accountable for their disgraceful actions."

Obito scowled, but understood the other genin's wishes. Gai and Kakashi had an…interesting friendship.

"Fine," Obito agreed, "We've got to keep our investigating on the low down. Minato-sensei doesn't want our involvement. He'll stop us, but Rin wants to help find the attacker and so do I."

"With that, we are in total agreement," Gai declared, "Let us go forth with our hot-blooded passions and bring the un-youthful culprit out in the open so that he or she can know that to mess with our comrade means to mess with _us_!"

"Sure," Obito sighed, "Go team."

"Yosh!" Gai cheered and took off, dragging Obito by the arm behind him.

oOo

"Oh, no," Minato groaned, leaning over Kakashi's bed as Tsunade and Jiraiya watched, "Oh, God, Kakashi. Tell me everything, Lady Tsunade. Will he pull through?"

"His other wounds are not life endangering and will heal," Tsunade explained, "But the head wound is severe. As long as he wakes soon, Kakashi should heal fine, but there is the very real chance that there will be memory loss associated with the head trauma or even brain damage. We won't know until he regains consciousness. Tell me what you found."

"None of the neighbors report seeing anything," Jiraiya began as Minato smoothed Kakashi's hair away from the bandages wound around his forehead and sat to hold the child's good hand, "One saw Kakashi arriving home and said the kid didn't seem in a hurry or was with anybody at the time."

"Everything that I know of seems to be accountable within the house," Minato stated, stroking his student's hand in hopes that Kakashi knew he was safe now, "All, but one thing…Sakumo's tanto is gone."

"You didn't say _anything_ ," Jiraiya accused as Minato looked up at him.

"Because I believe that Kakashi is still in danger, Jiraiya, which is why I said nothing. The boy keeps his father's tanto in a locked case in the study I found him in when the weapon is not on his person," Minato continued, "I searched everywhere. The tanto is not there and the case was smashed to bits. I think possibly Kakashi was attacked at his table and his struggles upturned the soup as whoever dragged the boy away. Kakashi is a stickler for proper table manners and would have never dropped his chopsticks to the floor so the attack took the child by surprise. The tanto was what this person was after and Kakashi was forced into the study to open the case, but my student put up quite a struggle to fight back since I fear the attacker wanted my student dead. I'm worried there will be another attempt on Kakashi's life now that he is vulnerable and injured."

"I see," Jiraiya growled, "I think you might be right, Minato. The culprit probably thought he or she smashed the boy under that couch and…Hokage-sama?"

"Tell me _everything_ ," an angry looking Sarutobi demanded as he entered with two Anbu guard, "I'm upset that I had to hear this through Anbu who observed the beginnings of the investigation. Why was I _not_ informed?"

"My apologies, Hokage-sama," Minato insisted as he stood to bow deeply, "My thoughts were only for my student at that point. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"From what I know, I can understand this slip in judgement since I can imagine the state you found this child in judging from what I can see of the boy's injuries," Sarutobi said as he walked over to gaze down at Kakashi, "It is more _Jiraiya_ I was fussing at. Report."

The Hokage listened without interruption as Minato explained what he knew thus far.

"A boy attacked so viciously in his own home is unforgivable and will not be tolerated within Konoha," Sarutobi muttered, "Eagle?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"I want you and your team assigned to guarding this child," the Hokage ordered, "Kakashi Hatake is under the personal protection of myself and I wish for his safety to be your number one priority."

"Hai!" Eagle answered, "I'll need to get my team."

"Do so and I will remain here until you are back," Sarutobi instructed as the Anbu disappeared, "I want all new intel that is discovered this time, _Jir-ai-ya_!"

"Hai, Sensei," the Sannin chuckled, "Tsunade and I were going to come to you after Minato was filled in on his students condition. We were coming straight to you, I promise."

"Good," Sarutobi snorted, "Tsunade, tell me Kakashi's diagnosis while your dense teammate and Minato continues their investigation."

"I'm not dense!" Jiraiya grumbled as Minato sighed and turned back to pull the covers over Kakashi more, "Minato, what is it?"

Minato hunched for a moment as he gazed at the still boy in the bed before turning to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I can't promise that I'll being the culprit back alive," Minato snarled as a blue rage burned in his eyes, "I'll try."

"Trying is good enough for me," Sarutobi declared, "I've done some research for you. Only one shinobi of this village is left from Sakumo's original genin team. Plus, there is one nin left from the comrades that Sakumo saved during that fateful mission. I'd start with those two first since maybe Kakashi knows and is being looked after by friends of his father and that is why the individual was allowed entrance into Kakashi's home. Here are their names and last known addresses. Go. No one will harm this child while I breathe."

"Or I," Tsunade agreed.

Minato nodded and accepted the paper with the names. Jiraiya walked closer to glance at the list and shrugged his shoulders.

"Neither ring a bell, but let's go pay them a visit, huh?"

"Let's," Minato voiced.

Both Jiraiya and Minato left quickly. Aiba-san was the remaining shinobi left from Sakumo's Hatake's genin team. The man was quickly ruled out since Aiba-san had a crippled leg that wouldn't support his weight any longer and that the ex-shinobi had just arrived home an hour ago from a visit to Sand where his daughter had settled. Then they tried the old comrade of Sakumo's, but it looked like the man's home had been long since abandoned.

"Excuse me," Minato called to a neighbor who had just stepped from her home, "Do you happen to know where Jun Kamichi moved?"

"Kamichi-san?" the lady asked as Minato nodded at the baa-san, "I think quite possibly he moved to the old jonin apartments after his wife left him."

Jiraiya and Minato thanked the woman and left to investigate.

"What is that expression?" Minato asked his former teacher.

"Just thinking," Jiraiya hummed, "Kamichi-san's wife left him and he moved to a pretty interesting side of town."

"Doesn't mean much," Minato denied, "Not all plays out like a plot from your books, Jiraiya. Whoever did this covered their tracks well so I'm not sure if this will be as easy as you think it might be."

"True," Jiraiya agreed, "But allow me to hope. I don't want a potential child killer within this village roaming free. I hope we find the culprit soon."

Minato could understand his former teacher's words. He wished the same. The two found Kamichi-san and quickly realized that this was not the man they were seeking. Jun Kamichi was a slobbering drunk who felt great remorse for what had occurred to Sakumo Hatake. The leads had been dead ends. Minato sighed at seeing the setting sun.

"You need to visit Kakashi and go home to Kushina," Jiraiya insisted, "Enough for today. We will go first thing in the morning to the Uchiha police to see what their forensic team dug up and I'll go report to Hokage-sama what we discovered today."

Minato sighed again and nodded. Kakashi was no different when he checked up on him that evening as he was early the next morning when Minato decided on visiting his student prior to going to the police station. He was surprised to see Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the Hokage already there.

"Unsettling," Sarutobi breathed, looking to the still boy in the bed, "I had hoped that this could be solved quickly. Who did this and why? For a tanto? Sakumo's tanto was his trademark, but it was his skills and manipulation of his chakra with the blade that made it special and not the weapon itself."

"I know," Minato agreed before looking to Tsunade as she checked over his student, "Any changes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Not really," Tsunade denied, "The swelling will get worse before it gets better, but I have Kakashi on a regular healing regimen that should help and hopefully get him to wake soon. Maybe then he can identify his attacker."

"We need to get going, Minato," Jiraiya voiced.

"Coming," Minato replied before pausing as something drew his attentions, "Wait. What is this?"

"What?" Jiraiya asked as the blonde leaned over Kakashi and seemed to be trying to open the boy's hand on his broken arm, "Minato?"

"Kakashi's got a death grip on something he's hidden in his fist," Minato explained, "I can't get his fingers to relax."

"Allow me," Tsunade instructed as she used her medical jutsu to relax the boy's muscles, allowing Minato to open the fist, "What is that?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Tangled Web**

AU-ish story set in Kakashi's youth. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Three**

Kakashi was no different when he checked up on him that evening as he was early the next morning when Minato decided on visiting his student prior to going to the police station. He was surprised to see Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the Hokage already there.

"Unsettling," Sarutobi breathed, looking to the still boy in the bed, "I had hoped that this could be solved quickly. Who did this and why? For a tanto? Sakumo's tanto was his trademark, but it was his skills and manipulation of his chakra with the blade that made it special and not the weapon itself."

"I know," Minato agreed before looking to Tsunade as she checked over his student, "Any changes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Not really," Tsunade denied, "The swelling will get worse before it gets better, but I have Kakashi on a regular healing regimen that should help and hopefully get him to wake soon. Maybe then he can identify his attacker."

"We need to get going, Minato," Jiraiya voiced.

"Coming," Minato replied before pausing as something drew his attentions, "Wait. What is this?"

"What?" Jiraiya asked as the blonde leaned over Kakashi and seemed to be trying to open the boy's hand on his broken arm, "Minato?"

"Kakashi's got a death grip on something he's hidden in his fist," Minato explained, "I can't get his fingers to relax."

"Allow me," Tsunade instructed as she used her medical jutsu to relax the boy's muscles, allowing Minato to open the fist, "What is that?"

Minato studied what lay in his student's palm without touching it. It looked familiar. Ah! He knew what it was now.

"Looks like a piece of a flak jacket," Minato voiced, before grinning widely as he realized what the boy had done, " _Brilliant_ , Kakashi!"

"How so?" Jiraiya asked as his sensei and Tsunade rolled their eyes, "It's early and I'm tired. Give me some slack."

"Kakashi tried to help the best he could in this investigation," Minato explained, "The boy's mind was still coming up with options of what to do while under attack. He's left us a clue to find who did this. Give me a tissue so I can pick this up without getting my scent on the scrap."

The Hokage came to look at the scrap while Minato lifted the torn fabric from his student's hand. There was no denying that the bit of fabric was from a flak jacket, but the scrap was old and in a darker green color that hadn't been used for flak jackets in years.

"So the attacker _is_ truly a shinobi," Sarutobi growled in disgust, "Looks like a piece of a flak jacket from over twenty years ago so whomever the attacker is must be a veteran. A veteran should have more control over themselves than to harm a child."

"Perhaps this person is no longer in his or her right mind," Tsunade suggested, "The brutality of the attack on Kakashi shows strong emotion and not a shinobi in control of themselves. The culprit needs to be found soon before he or she strikes again."

"Agreed," the Hokage sniffed before blinking as Minato pricked one of Kakashi's finger on his good hand and summoned a familiar pug to most within the room, "Ah, Minato-san. That is a very good idea."

Pakkun glared at the one who summoned him before he froze and sniffed at the air. The pug wasted no time in leaping up on the hospital bed in a panic.

"Pup! Pup, can you hear me? Just _look_ at you! My poor, little boss. I'm here, Pup."

"Calm down, Pakkun," Minato tried before stiffening as the ninken whirled on him with a deep growl.

"What has happened to my pup, Minato-san!?" Pakkun snarled, "Who did this to Boss. Tell me _now_!"

"He was attacked, Pakkun, and left for dead, but your pup is fighting still. Kakashi was clever and may have given us the very clue to find the one who hurt him. Do you think you can get a scent off of this scrap of cloth?"

Pakkun glanced at the fabric and snorted in disgust as he gave the jonin a "What do you think?" face. Minato sighed within his mind. Pakkun could be just as trying as Kakashi at times.

"Of course I can track from that scrap. My pup has trained me well. You summon the rest of my pack and we will hunt the one who did this to the very pits of hell if we must," Pakkun growled, "Do it, Minato-san. No one messes with our pup and gets away with it."

"Very well, Pakkun," Minato agreed quickly and used a bit more of his student's blood to summon the other ninken.

Sarutobi smiled as Minato had to reassure the rest of Kakashi's pack and allow them to sniff around their little master before steeling themselves to hunt. Angry growls and snarls erupted as the ninkens' game faces showed. This wasn't ninken doing their duties, but a pack out for revenge over the hurt of their alpha. Hopefully, the one that did this would be caught soon.

"Hunt for Konoha," Sarutobi ordered as the dogs turned to him, "Bring the one who did this to justice."

"We hunt for our pup," Pakkun insisted, "Our loyalties to our pup overrides even our loyalties to this village. We won't apologize for that, Hokage-sama."

"Then hunt for your master's sake," Sarutobi nodded out, "I understand your anger, but bringing whoever did this to justice will keep Konoha safe as well. Bring me the one that did this."

"Ready?" Minato asked the pack as angry faces locked on his and nodded, "Lead the way."

oOo

Genma Shiranui was not a stupid person. Something was totally up and had been ever since yesterday. He had seen Rin talking frantically with Obito Uchiha yesterday _and_ this very morning. Both had looked frazzled and up to something. Plus, Gai somehow had something to do with all of this so he set out to find his teammate to try and keep the idiot out of trouble. Problem was, Gai could be hard to track down since the youth was so damn fast.

"Where are you?" Genma growled to himself as he made his way to where he'd promised to meet Raidou later today, "What are…ah. Ground shaking means only one thing."

Genma groaned when he saw his green-clad teammate racing down the street with Obito clutched by an arm late in the morning. The poor Uchiha was practically blowing in the wind.

"GAI!"

"Yes, oh youthful Team Leader?" Gai called as he spun to a halt, making Obito land in a heap at his feet.

"What the heck are you _doing_? You can't drag people around like this," Genma hissed, helping Obito up as the goggle-wearing boy turned a bit green and gagged, "Look what you've done. Obito, are you okay?"

"Fine," Obito squeaked, hunching over to dry heave a bit, "Don't mind me. Ugh!"

"Genma, we're in a hurry," Gai pushed as Obito nodded beside him, "Really, Gen, we have no time to chat."

"What is going on, Gai?" Genma snarled, "Anbu are acting all jumpy and the Uchiha police force have been patrolling like mad. Why are you hanging with Mr. Goggles here-no offense, Obito, but my teammate only seems to want to bother Kakashi these days. What are you two up to?"

Genma frowned when both Gai and Obito flinched at the silver-haired genius's name. What was this now?

"Gai, did you and your eternal rival finally break up and you've taken up with the Uchiha?" Genma asked as Gai grumbled while Obito gagged again, "What are you two up to? Explain yourselves. Well?"

"No, I've _not_ take up with Obito and what do you mean 'break up' with my eternal rival? That's a lewd suggestion," Gai snarled, making Genma's eyes widen as his teammate dragged him into an alley with Obito following which made him drop the senbon he'd been chewing on, "There is much you do not know, Gen."

"Then tell me," Genma ordered.

The long-haired boy inhaled sharply in shock as Obito described what had happened to Kakashi. This couldn't be right. How did this happen and in the middle of the village with no one witnessing anything?

"Are you kidding me?" Genma gasped, staring at the two in front of him.

"No, we are not. Obito and I are just making some inquiries into who maybe showed up for a visit while Rin continues to investigate things in the hospital," Gai explained, "The attacker has to be caught."

"That's right," Obito nodded out as Genma scowled.

"You _idiots_ ," Genma fussed, "Don't you realize why it is that no one has heard about Kakashi's attack within the village?"

Twin looks of confusion stared back at Genma as the nin sighed.

"The attacker thought they left Kakashi for _dead_ ," Genma whispered, "If word gets out that Kakashi is alive…"

"God! Then the person will go after him again," Obito breathed, looking horrified, "Gai, how did you find out?"

"I had been visiting Ebisu in the hospital to cheer him up after he broke his leg at training the day before and heard Shizune-san talking to one of the medic nins who brought my rival to be treated," Gai stated, "I just overheard."

"Liar," Genma grinned out, "Shizune-san wouldn't have been having that conversation where others could overhear her. Shizune-san understands discretion. You were spying because you still think that kunoichi is pretty."

"Shut _up_ ," Gai groaned as Obito chuckled in amusement, "I wasn't…um…I'd never…ugh! Yes. Fine, I was spying. Happy?"

"You two need to stop," Genma ordered, "Continuing to do what you are doing will get Kakashi or yourselves killed. Leave this to the proper authorities. Obviously, security has been stepped up in the village and I'm sure that Kakashi is under guard now. I hate that this happened to Kakashi. I wish we could help, but we can't."

"We?" Obito asked in confusion.

"Kakashi's an odd one, but not bad," Genma admitted, "He's a comrade and I'm pissed as hell that someone hurt one of our classmates. I'd volunteer in a hot minute to help you two, but this must end _now_. I'm sorry, but if you continue…I'll have no choice, but to tell Chouza-sensei. I can't allow you two to do something stupid and then Kakashi will come and kick my ass good if he knew I allowed Obito off his leash."

"How dare you…I don't have a leash!" Obito spluttered before sighing, "Fine. I understand what you are saying, Genma. Bakakashi's safety is the most important. I'll back off. Come on, Gai, let's go tell Rin."

"Hai," Gai groaned as the he and the Uchiha stalked away.

Genma watched the two leave and shook his head. Both were "youthfully exuberant" as Gai liked to say, but they needed to think this through better. There was no warning. The youth gasped at sensing the one behind him too late and had no time to react as a hand clamped down over his mouth and dragged him further into the shadows of the alley. He fought against the hold on him, but whoever had him was damn strong. Genma cried out as he was slammed into a wall and felt a sharp blade held to his throat.

"Tell me what you know about Kakashi Hatake," a voice snarled as the young man tried to push the hand holding the blade away before stilling as the tanto drew blood, "Move and die. I heard you talking with those boys I've been following. I heard you say the Hatake's brat's name. Tell me, Kid, is the brat still alive?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Genma lied smoothly before grunting at the fist that backhanded him across his face, drawing blood from a busted lip, "I only mentioned Kakashi to Obito because that is one of his teammates. We were all fussing about our training schedules. Is…is Kakashi-san dead? W-when?"

Genma's acting could have been award winning. He knew this was Kakashi's attacker, judging by the fresh bruises on the man's arms, and hoped he could buy some time until someone noticed what was happening in the alley.

"You're a good liar, but I heard you say, "I can't allow you two to do something stupid and then Kakashi will come and kick my ass good.' The damn brat lives—the stubborn little shit that he is!" the man bit out before startling as loud, angry howls broke out giving Genma the opportunity to see the blade the nin held was Kakashi's weapon, "Kuso! I've gleaned enough from you, Kid. Don't need you blabbing about."

Genma grunted and then choked as the tanto stabbed deep into his gut as his brown eyes widened in shocked horror. He was dropped to the ground after the blade was withdrawn when the howls grew closer as pain ripped through his abdomen and raced like lava through his veins. Genma could only be thankful that the tanto hadn't been twisted in the wound as he curled in agony while his attacker flicked his blood from the blade.

"B-bastard," Genma stuttered as he saw the red of his blood pooling around him while his attacker leapt away, "Know your face, Coward. Uhn! Don't deserve…shinobi…name."

Genma panted in his suffering and shuddered as shock set in. What a way to go, huh? Dying in an alley before ever really living. That sucked, but at least Obito and Gai had been kept safe. Team leaders' responsibility, right? Genma waited to die with his honor intact.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Tangled Web**

AU-ish story set in Kakashi's youth. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know.

I've had a couple people remark that my writing is choppy and rushed. My writing style is called staccato which is a legitimate writing style. I also feel a story does not need to be long and drawn out to show suspense or drama. It is my writing technique and I will stick with it, but I really appreciate all reviews and critics. I am not denying someone's opinion, but in the shinobi world that I am writing within, the characters are in control of their emotions and come up with options rapidly. I am stating my opinions for the ones that believe there is only one way to write. Creative license is vast, varied, and completely up to the writer. One person's technique is not another's so each person can express themselves individually and passionately within their own voice. I don't want someone else's voice and I certainly wouldn't want anyone to be forced to have mine. Write what you want—the way that you want. Period. Writing is an art form that continuously grows. I appreciate the ones that pointed out their opinion of my writing and I will continue to practice and improve, but the staccato tone will never change. That is me so you will continue to see that form from me.

Now, do you want to hear something funny?

I am an _idiot_! Stupid me was trying to review my sister's story and accidently reviewed my own story when I had both pulled up on separate tabs and hit the wrong tab. Duh! I guess paying attention to what you are doing is a good thing, huh? That was so dumb! Any who, for those that don't know, my older sisters writes under the name Amberzlove so check out her stories. She has some Naruto fics too.

TTFN,

Me

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Four**

"You're a good liar, but I heard you say, "I can't allow you two to do something stupid and then Kakashi will come and kick my ass good.' The damn brat lives—the stubborn little shit that he is!" the man bit out before startling as loud, angry howls broke out giving Genma the opportunity to see the blade the nin held was Kakashi's weapon, "Kuso! I've gleaned enough from you, Kid. Don't need you blabbing about."

Genma grunted and then choked as the tanto stabbed deep into his gut as his brown eyes widened in shocked horror. He was dropped to the ground after the blade was withdrawn when the howls grew closer as pain ripped through his abdomen and raced like lava through his veins. Genma could only be thankful that the tanto hadn't been twisted in the wound as he curled in agony while his attacker flicked his blood from the blade.

"B-bastard," Genma stuttered as he saw the red of his blood pooling around him while his attacker leapt away, "Know your face, Coward. Uhn! Don't deserve…shinobi…name."

Genma panted in his suffering and shuddered as shock set in. What a way to go, huh? Dying in an alley before ever really living. That sucked, but at least Obito and Gai had been kept safe. Team leaders' responsibility, right? Genma waited to die with his honor intact.

oOo

Minato and Jiraiya heard the screaming over the howls of the pack. Minato stumbled to a halt once he turned the corner and froze. Raidou Namiashi was screaming for help as he cradled the head of a familiar-looking, unconscious boy while other shinobi were running to the scene. There was a pool of red blood around the children and the still youth was bleeding from the mouth which meant internal damage.

"Oh, my _God_!" Minato gasped before flashing to get to the two young nin as his training took hold, "Raidou-kun, what happened here?"

"I d-don't know," Raidou stuttered as Jiraiya pulled off his outer jacket to press against the stab wound of the other boy, once he pulled the child's bloody hands away, to try and stem the bleeding, "I was supposed to meet Genma here so we could go train, but he didn't seem to be here and then I found his senbon on the ground. I-I knew it was his because of the teeth marks and t-then…then I-I thought I heard something in the alley and found Gen and he...he'd been stabbed nearly through. Gen gasped out Kakashi's name, looking panicked like he needed to tell me something and then lost consciousness. God, his blood is _everywhere_. Please help him!"

"We will, Raidou-kun," Minato promised, "Jiraiya?"

"This stab wound is from a tanto," Jiraiya advised after pulling the makeshift bandage from the wound as Minato growled, "Pakkun, any scent you pick up on?"

"The man who attacked my pup is the one that attacked this child," Pakkun snapped, sniffing at Genma as the rest of the pack milled around growling, "This pup's life is ebbing fast unless he gets some help."

"No! No, Gen!" Raidou hissed, patting his friend's pale face to try and rouse him, "Genma, wake up. You've got to wake up!"

"Jiraiya, take Kakashi's pack and continue the search. I've got to get this boy to Tsunade," Minato decided, ignoring Raidou while scooping the wounded boy into his arms, "I've marked Kakashi to use my Hiraishin in case of a second attempt on my student's life occurred. Get Raidou to safety before continuing the hunt."

"Wait, please," Raidou begged, standing from the ground while keeping his eyes on Genma's limp form, "Let me go with you. I don't want him to be alone and I'm the _only_ match to Gen's blood type in the village. Gen's my best friend and I…I want to be there if he…if he dies. His mom passed away when he was five and his dad is out on a mission. Please, Namikaze-san."

"Hold on tight to my arm and don't let go," Minato instructed as Raidou latched onto the man's arm, "Jiraiya, can you continue the hunt alone?"

"I've got this," the Sannin insisted, "Get that boy to the hospital. He'll not last much longer without medical attention."

Minato glanced at the youth on his arm and after receiving a nod, flashed away to appear beside Kakashi's bed as Raidou staggered. Lady Tsunade looked up in first surprise and then alarm while the Hokage stood angrily.

"What the _hell_!" Tsunade barked, before running to the door and screaming for some help as she dragged a gurney into the room, "Report."

"Stabbing in an alley," Minato snapped, settling the child he held on the gurney while Tsunade pressed on the soaked remains of Jiraiya's coat, "Tanto wound, but didn't look like a thorough gutting. Immense blood loss. Wound on neck and looks like he was struck across the face. Unconscious before I got there."

Tsunade looked grim faced as other medic nins raced into the room and they all left to deal with Genma's injuries.

"What is happening? Why was Genma attacked? Why is Kakashi like this? What is _going_ on here?"

Minato turned to see a pale and shaken Raidou who had voiced all the questions. It was the Hokage that pulled the young man into a chair.

"Raidou-kun, I need you to sit here and be patient a moment. Can you do that for me?" Sarutobi questioned as the youth nodded, "Minato?"

"Jiraiya is with the pack continuing to track this bastard down," Minato began, "The ninken were hot on the trail of the culprit, but whoever this is attacked Genma Shiranui first. I don't know why the child was chosen, but the wound is probably from Sakumo Hatake's weapon. Raidou, you said that Genma was able to say Kakashi's name prior to losing consciousness, right?"

"Yes," Raidou agreed, looking from Kakashi to the jonin, "I thought he meant that…sorry, but I thought maybe that wound was from an attack from your student, but there is no way it could have been Kakashi since the bruises I see on him look at least a day old. So that means that somehow Genma knew about what had happened to Kakashi and the same person went after Gen to get information or something, right?"

"Correct. Good deduction skills, Raidou-kun" Minato complimented before turning grim again as he shook his head, "But how did Genma have knowledge of Kakashi's attack and how did the one who is responsible for all of this know that the boy knew anything?"

"All good questions. Plus, this also means that Genma has _seen_ the attacker," the Hokage added, "I think that Genma was probably trying to tell Raidou that information, but blood loss became too much for the lad. I think the attacker thought he was silencing the child by leaving him for dead. We are lucky Genma Shiranui is even still breathing."

Raidou choked slightly while trying to control his emotions like his shinobi training instilled in him. Minato and the Hokage frowned at one another in silence.

"Raidou, you are going to stay here so you can be there for your friend and also to keep you safe," Minato urged as the boy looked to him sharply, "The attacker might have seen you with Genma and assume you know something. I think I have an idea who might have told your friend about Kakashi and I need to check on them."

"Can I assume goggles and pretty eyes are ringing a bell?" Sarutobi questioned as Minato nodded, "Don't blame those two. Has anyone sat down to tell them to keep this quiet?"

"No," Minato sighed, "There has been no time, but now this person has attacked _two_ children with hopes of killing them and it doesn't seem he or she plans on stopping anytime soon. That is an act of a coward, Hokage-sama. I need to find my students and…"

Yelling could be heard from the hallway as Minato trailed off. He pulled out a kunai and peered carefully from the door before relaxing.

"Chouza-san?" Minato called as the Akimichi staggered into the room with Shikaku Nara following.

"I was told by a chunin that he saw you holding Genma in an alley and the boy was covered in blood. _Where_ is my student? Does Genma still live?" Chouza demanded before pausing in horror as his gaze landed on Kakashi, "What _is_ this, Minato-san? Shikaku told me in confidentiality about Kakashi and now one of _my_ students have been attacked too? Who is this person that would harm innocent children as badly as this?"

"I don't know," Minato snapped, "But I'm going to find him or her. Genma has been taken by Lady Tsunade. He's probably already being operated on. He suffered a blade to the gut and was bled nearly out."

"I can donate blood if Gen needs it," Raidou offered, still looking pale and nervous, "I already told you that I'm the only one that has Genma's blood type. Our types are really, really rare."

"I know, Raidou-kun," Chouza answered, seeing the fear in the boy, "That was listed quite clearly in my student's profile. Your sensei and I both always know where the two of you will be in case of emergency."

"Oh," Raidou whispered, shaking slightly, "I-I didn't know that."

Minato glanced meaningfully at Chouza and Shikaku and the two understood. Raidou was possibly in danger too.

"You'll wait with me, Raidou-kun" Chouza insisted, gesturing for Raidou to follow, "Genma might just need that blood so you cannot wander. You are to stay by my side until you are told different, understood?"

"Hai, Akimichi-san," Raidou agreed before he glanced to the still form in the bed and bowed, "I'm sorry for assuming, Kakashi. I shouldn't have thought that you could do anything like that to Gen. I was just…I'm sorry."

"He'd understand," Minato soothed as Raidou walked to be with Chouza, "Go on now. I have two students of my own that I need to find. Hokage-sama?"

"I've got this," Sarutobi nodded out as he sat by Kakashi's bed, "Find those children and then bring me the one responsible for these attacks. Alive, Minato. I want to hear that person's screams as he or she is punished for these atrocities. Death is too easy."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Minato's worry ate at him as he walked quickly down the hallway before stopping and grinning in relief as a beautiful sight met his eyes. Rin, Obito, and Gai Maito were all sitting in the waiting room looking unsure and scared.

"Minato-sensei!" Obito called when he noticed the man and raced over, "We heard about Genma. The story is already all over the village. Is he…he's still alive, right? Just like Bakakashi, right?"

"My team leader, Namikaze-san?" Gai whimpered as Rin hurried over, "He's alive?"

"Genma is in surgery and that is all I know for now. Kakashi is still fighting as well," Minato began as the children shuddered, looking shaken, "What I want to know is how Genma came to know about Kakashi? I can see that you three have been up to something. Rin, Obito, you two did not go home as I asked yesterday."

All three hung their heads looking miserable.

"That is my fault," Rin sniffled as the other two gasped, "It is. I got the idea of avenging Kakashi and dragged Obito and Gai into it."

"Not true, Fair Kunoichi!" Gai denied, "I leapt in right off and planned to investigate as well. I planned on leaving no stone unturned or I'd run around the village on my pinky fingers 500 times to find the one who harmed my rival."

"Me too…well…except for the pinky finger thing," Obito agreed, "But then Genma rounded Gai and I up, Sensei, and told us off good. Said that we were idiots who should have realized that Kakashi was still in danger if the attacker knew that he was still alive."

"Genma threatened to tell Chouza-sensei if Obito and I didn't stop and then we came here to tell Rin," Gai continued, "We saw Sensei run by shouting for Genma and a chunin medic nin told us how Gen had been discovered. Then we knew…we knew that it was _our_ fault."

"No," Minato disagreed, "The fault lies with the one who did this. You three were trying to help and so was Genma, but he saw the full picture and did the right thing by getting you three to stop and see reason. Whoever this is…the shinobi who attack Kakashi and Genma is not right in the head. You three follow me."

Minato herded the children to where he knew Chouza, Shikaku, and Raidou would be. The two jonin glanced up as Minato had the three students sit with Raidou. The blonde explained quickly to his comrades what he had discovered in terse whispers.

"That's Genma for you," Chouza said, looking worriedly to the door that housed his student, "He can see a bigger picture well. You realize that the attacker was probably following Gai and Obito?"

"I do," Minato huffed as Shikaku scowled, "Genma was probably the easiest to get to since he was left in the alley and the attacker tried to get information out of the boy where no one would see them. Your student is lucky to be alive, Chouza. Those three feel awful so tread carefully in what you say to them. They meant well, but this lesson might be hard for them to bear if we lose Genma, Chouza-san."

Chouza set his mouth, but nodded.

"We got the kids," Shikaku drawled, "Go after the bastard that did this. Find him before another victim appears. From the information we know, I think the culprit is male and a coward. He attacks ones weaker than him. That tanto you told us about…that weapon means something to this man. He feels powerful with it. Watch your back, Minato-san."

"I will," Minato promised, "Guard these children well. Especially Obito. That Uchiha takes off in a blink when he gets an idea in his head."

Minato hurried away and then paused when the Hokage stepped out from the door guarded by Anbu and gestured him inside. The blonde did as was requested and gasped when he noticed his student. Kakashi was awake and looking confused.

"He's been too out of it to recognize me," Sarutobi voiced as Minato nodded.

"Kakashi," Minato called, hurrying to his student's side, "Do you know where you are?"

Kakashi blinked and then his eyes widened in panic. Minato realized belatedly that the boy had tried to shake his head and realized he couldn't move his neck.

"Calm down," Minato soothed, reaching to brush a hand through the boy's hair, "The limit to your movements is just temporary, Kakashi. You are wearing a brace to keep your neck still until you are healed. You will heal up good as new so don't worry. Lady Tsunade reported that herself. Do you understand me?"

Minato barely heard the whispered "hai" through the breathing mask, but Kakashi was hearing and responding well. That was good. Sarutobi moved to get a medic nin while Minato remained.

"Kakashi, you are in the hospital," Minato continued as the boy blinked at him, "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and then opened them again with the same look of confusion within their depths.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Tangled Web**

AU-ish story set in Kakashi's youth. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Five**

Minato hurried away and then paused when the Hokage stepped out from the door guarded by Anbu and gestured him inside. The blonde did as was requested and gasped when he noticed his student. Kakashi was awake and looking confused.

"He's been too out of it to recognize me," Sarutobi voiced as Minato nodded.

"Kakashi," Minato called, hurrying to his student's side, "Do you know where you are?"

Kakashi blinked and then his eyes widened in panic. Minato realized belatedly that the boy had tried to shake his head and realized he couldn't move his neck.

"Calm down," Minato soothed, reaching to brush a hand through the boy's hair, "The limit to your movements is just temporary, Kakashi. You are wearing a brace to keep your neck still until you are healed. You will heal up good as new so don't worry. Lady Tsunade reported that herself. Do you understand me?"

Minato barely heard the whispered "hai" through the breathing mask, but Kakashi was hearing and responding well. That was good. Sarutobi moved to get a medic nin while Minato remained.

"Kakashi, you are in the hospital," Minato continued as the boy blinked at him, "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and then opened them again with the same look of confusion within their depths.

"Can you tell me who I am and the last thing you remember? I need you to try and remember for me, Kakashi," Minato instructed and slid the boy's breathing mask down to hold his ear to the child's mouth as his student whispered to him, "I see. You're right, Kakashi, I am Minato-sensei. Good job. I'm going to put the breathing mask back on now, okay? You're safe and you will be fine."

"No," Kakashi gasped as Minato paused in replacing the breathing mask, "My pack? Where? Angry."

"They are helping Jiraiya hunt down a criminal," Minato explained as he placed the mask back on Kakashi's face, "I'm sorry I summoned them without your permission, but not even the Inuzuka can track like your ninken."

Minato smiled as Kakashi's eyes brightened just a bit. Despite his student's icy demeanor, Kakashi loved his pack dearly and felt pride in any compliments sent their way. A doctor hurried in and Minato stepped out in the hallway for the man to check over Kakashi.

"Well?" the Hokage asked from the wall he leaned against.

"Kakashi's last memory was from the day before he was attacked, but he knows exactly who I am," Minato sighed, "There _is_ clear memory loss, but his awareness and responses to me belies evidence of brain damage as I hope and pray. The good news is that my student felt the anger of his pack and knew that they had been summoned."

"That's good," Sarutobi breathed, looking relieved, "Brain damage would have terminated Kakashi's connection to his summons so that hopefully does mean that the head injury will not have any lasting effects."

"Out of the way, _Asshole_!"

Minato and the Hokage glanced up sharply and then watched in amusement as Pakkun tripped an Anbu without realizing what he'd down as he and the rest of the pack raced into Kakashi's room. A soaking wet Jiraiya growled as he swiped at the animals as he came up beside the other nin.

" _Blasted_ dogs," Jiraiya grumped, "Felt their master wake and took off like bats from hell. Ran over two civilians and destroyed a fruit stand."

Minato chuckled before sobering to question his former sensei.

"Anything on the attacker?"

"The ninken got his trail, but the one who did this took to the creek to hide his scent. The attacker is male. There is no way those footprints could belong to a woman. Pakkun had the pack spread out and we were trying to discover the attacker's direction when the big one howled and Pakkun knocked me into the water as he led the way here," Jiraiya fussed, "So the kid's awake?"

"Yes, but has no memories of the attack," Minato groaned, "However, I don't think there is brain damage."

"I can confirm that," the doctor stated as he stepped from the room and sneezed out some dog hair, "Dratted beasts! Anyway, Hatake-san has memory loss, but no permanent brain damage. The child's memories may return as the swelling in his brain goes down and the concussion heals. He was unsure of me and tense, but is sleeping comfortably now with one hundred dogs surrounding him."

"There is _only_ eight," Minato laughed as the doctor huffed.

" _You_ have eight dogs growling and cursing at you to 'back the hell off' and see if you don't think that there is more than eight," the man sulked, "Hatake-san is still delicate and needs serious medical care, but I think he is no longer in critical condition. The child is very lucky that he has such a stubborn nature. His injuries were serious enough to have killed even a grown adult. I must return to my other patients now since Lady Tsunade was called away for emergency surgery. A nurse can fetch me if Hatake-san has need of me."

Minato bowed low and then hurried back into the room with Jiraiya and Sarutobi trailing behind him. He smiled at seeing how relaxed Kakashi looked now that his pack was curled around him.

"We ain't leaving him," Pakkun whispered, glaring up at the blonde, "Boss was frightened and unsure of that medic creature. Pup needs us to watch his back and reassure him."

"That he does, but he is not safe yet," Minato whispered back, "The attacker knows now that your pup still lives. We need to find this man since he wants Kakashi dead. Another attempt will be made on my student's life. I know this without question."

Teeth were bared as eight dogs looked livid, but they all calmed when Kakashi made a small sound of distress. Pakkun whispered softly into the boy's ear until Kakashi settled again. Minato hid a smile at the tender way each dog nosed or nudged at Kakashi to let him know they were near.

"Allow us to stay with Kakashi until we know he is deeply asleep," Pakkun finally voiced, "Then me, Bull, and Akino will accompany you to hunt down the bastard that harmed our pup. The rest of you will guard Kakashi, understood?"

Bull whined softly as the others agreed firmly.

"I know you want to guard our pup, Bull, but don't you want to bite the one who did this?" Pakkun pushed as the largest dog looked thoughtful and then grinned evilly, "I thought so. Get out, Minato-san. All of you, shoo!"

Minato hid a smile as he exited with the Hokage and Jiraiya following.

"I have never been dismissed by ninken before," Sarutobi drily drawled as Minato laughed, "I guess we can only wait now. Perhaps Genma Shiranui can be the one to bring some light into the identity of this coward once he regains consciousness."

"Which will not be anytime soon."

Lady Tsunade walked over looking exhausted and grim as the Hokage frowned while he exchanged looks with Minato and Jiraiya.

"I did what I could for the boy, but the one who did this stabbed in hopes of killing," Tsunade continued, "Genma's small intestine was severed and one of his kidneys' nicked, but the blood loss was the most traumatic on the child's system. The boy slipped into a coma during surgery despite how quickly we tried to get fresh blood into him and is dependent on life support to keep him breathing. I don't know if Genma will wake again since comas are funny things, but the kid's a fighter and his organs have been repaired. Now we can only wait and see."

"Oh, no," Sarutobi sighed, hanging his head while fisting his hands angrily, "What am I going to _say_ to that child's father when he comes back from his mission? Genta Shiranui-san is going to be horrified that his son was attacked in such a cold-blooded manner right here in the village. Shinobi trust that their family members are safe at home when they leave on missions. The one who did this is going to pay for betraying his village."

"This is a mell of a hess," Minato groaned, scrubbing a hand across his face, "I shudder to think of what that boy's father is going to feel. Where is Genma-kun now, Lady Tsunade?"

"This way," the kunoichi offered as she led the way.

Jiraiya remained on guard by Kakashi's door while the other two men followed Tsunade to look into an observation window of a different room. Genma Shiranui was settled into a bed, still, and white as a ghost. There was a livid bruise on the boy's lower jaw and he lay limp with machines, wires, and IVs attached to him. A mask held a breathing tube, that had been eased down Genma's throat, to help the boy breathe while a pale, weeping Raidou held tightly to one of Genma's hands as Gai sobbed into an exasperated Shikaku's shoulder. Rin and Obito stood near watching everything, looking lost and unsure. Chouza was stroking Genma's hair softly until he glanced up at the window and stepped to the door.

"Have you found the _scum_ who hurt my student?" the Akimichi growled once he shut the hospital door behind him.

"Not yet," Minato denied as the other snarled in anger, "Kakashi woke for a moment, but has memory loss and doesn't remember what happened to him. His pack is caring for him until he sleeps deeply and then the hunt is on."

"I'm coming too," Chouza insisted, "No one puts one of the boys from _my_ team into a coma and gets away with it. I have had enough of seeing children in hospital beds. Kakashi and Genma shouldn't be suffering like this. They should have been safe! This is Konoha! Our children should be protected within the village!"

"Calm yourself," the Hokage soothed as the larger man panted in his rage, "We will never allow any other child to suffer like this again. This person will be dealt with, Chouza-san. You certainly have my express permission to help hunt this criminal down."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the Akimichi nodded out, relaxing just a little bit while he got himself back under control.

"Um…Chouza-san?" Lady Tsunade called as the man looked up, "Gai-kun is strangling Shikaku-san to death."

"That child doesn't know his own strength," Chouza groaned as he watched his old friend turning purple while the Hokage hid a snort, "One moment please."

Gai had to be forcibly removed from the Nara and then calmed by Lady Tsunade's medical jutsu as he swore to run around the globe one thousand time if Genma would wake up and be okay.

"Everyone out. Genma just had surgery and doesn't need a crowd in here while he tries to heal," Tsunade called while herding the children outside, "Raidou-kun?"

"I'm not leaving him," Raidou snapped, holding Genma's hand tighter while swiping at the tear tracks on his cheeks, "Gen needs to know that someone is near so he'll..so he wakes up. I have to stay with Genma."

"I'll let you back here in a moment," Tsunade assured as the youth looked up at her, trying so hard to control his emotions, "You've given blood and Shikaku is going to take you and your friends to the cafeteria to get some food inside of all of you, but especially you, Raidou-kun. Genma will need another transfusion soon. He wouldn't be alive without you. Your blood types are beyond rare, Raidou-kun, so you need to be strong to help your friend, right?"

"Hai," Raidou nodded out as he drew himself straighter and gently laid Genma's hand back on the bed as he allowed the calmness he'd been taught as a shinobi to wash over him, "I'll be back real soon, Gen. Keep fighting, ne?"

Shikaku nodded his understanding as he saw the Hokage setting up Anbu at Genma's door while he herded the children away with another Anbu trailing. The shadow user would guard the students while Chouza was gone.

"This wasn't supposed to be like this," Sarutobi bit out, stroking hair back from Genma's face while Tsunade hooked another IV to the child as the slow beeps of the boy's heart monitor filled the air, "Children, especially, should be safe within the village walls just as has been stated again and again. This is unacceptable."

"Agreed," Minato sighed before sitting up straighter as a thought dawned on him, "Wait! We've been hoping that my student could tell us who his attacker was, but his pack should have an idea who Kakashi allows into his house. I should have thought about that…we need to speak with Pakkun."

"Genma, stay strong for me," Chouza instructed as he tucked his still student under the covers a little more and softly gripped the boy's shoulders for a moment, "You're going to be okay as long as you keep that stubborn, little attitude of yours. Just keep fighting."

Minato glanced at the child and rage built at seeing the wan complexion, breathing tube, and closed eyes. The image of his own student laying so still in a similar hospital bed flashed through his mind and he made himself a promise—Genma Shiranui would be the _last_ victim.

"Visitors?" Pakkun questioned once he and his chosen companions had stepped out of Kakashi's room to hunt, "Pup didn't allow a lot, Minato-san. There was you and his other teammates at times, the Hokage, Jiraiya-sama, that Gai-boy shows up occasionally to drive my pup crazy, and Baa-chan Ogawa who knew Kakashi's mother and keeps an eye on things around the estate. She is good about keeping Kakashi pantry stocked with food."

"And her son, Sato Ogawa," Akino mentioned before Pakkun and he froze, "Of _course_!"

"What?" Minato demanded as the trio of dogs growled angrily.

"Sato Ogawa is a retired shinobi from Sakumo's generation," Pakkun snapped, "The man loved the pup's mother and vied for her attentions with Sakumo. There was no question who the pup's mother cared for and she married Sakumo. She died after Kakashi was born due to a weakened heart. Sato blamed Sakumo and was one of the worst in spreading outrageous lies about the man after that mission that went wrong. Kakashi knows none of this since we didn't want him to hurt any more than he already does and Sato's mother has been one of the boy's last links to his parents. Pup can't lose her too."

"We've tried to eliminate as much contact between Kakashi and this man, but he always called himself 'Oji Sato' to our pup," Akino continued, "Made our toes curls, but Kakashi trusted Baa-chan Ogawa and extended the same courtesy to her son to a point. Kakashi does not identify Ogawa as a relative or even extended family, but has allowed the man on the premises when his mother has asked her son to repair something. Sato is physically stronger than most and quite fast to this day which makes more sense on how he could have taken down our pup and the other child so quickly. The scent of the attacker is similar enough, but slightly different."

"He's used a cloaking scent to disguise himself," Pakkun snapped, "But that _is_ the attacker. Sato Ogawa hurt our pup and that child who's now in an unnatural sleep. I'm going to bite him so _hard_!"

"Interesting," Sarutobi hummed, "Ogawa was released from active duty due to unbecoming behaviors many years ago. He's always claimed himself as a war hero, but that man was unnecessarily brutal at times. I could see him doing something like this if he has lost touch with reality and is obsessed with the idea that Ame Hatake was stolen from him by Sakumo."

"Also makes since why Kakashi was so brutalized," Jiraiya pointed out, "Kakashi is not seen as Ame-san's son by this man, but as Sakumo's and possibly blames the child for another factor in Ame Hatake-san's death."

"But to do that to an innocent child?" Chouza snapped, "Kakashi is just a boy. He'd done nothing to this man just like my student."

"True, but Kakashi is living proof that Ame Hatake-san loved her husband," the Hokage hummed looking deep in thought, "This man cannot be in his right mind to attack a boy for a mere weapon."

"That tanto has become the symbol for Ogawa of Sakumo's power," Minato spat as his eyes returned to that cold, blue rage of yesterday, "He wanted the tanto and Kakashi's death as the ultimate revenge against Sakumo for taking what Ogawa wanted. He wanted Ame-san and the fact that he lost her has driven the man insane enough to follow through with hurting two children."

"Sato Ogawa will be desperate now," the Hokage insisted, "I will send out the name and description to all the police, guards, and Anbu. Sato _must_ be found. Find him while Tsunade and I continue to watch over the children."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the group agreed and left quickly.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Tangled Web**

AU-ish story set in Kakashi's youth. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Six**

"Interesting," Sarutobi hummed, "Ogawa was released from active duty due to unbecoming behaviors many years ago. He's always claimed himself as a war hero, but that man was unnecessarily brutal at times. I could see him doing something like this if he has lost touch with reality and is obsessed with the idea that Ame Hatake was stolen from him by Sakumo."

"Also makes since why Kakashi was so brutalized," Jiraiya pointed out, "Kakashi is not seen as Ame-san's son by this man, but as Sakumo's and possibly blames the child for another factor in Ame Hatake-san's death."

"But to do that to an innocent child?" Chouza snapped, "Kakashi is just a boy. He'd done nothing to this man just like my student."

"True, but Kakashi is living proof that Ame Hatake-san loved her husband," the Hokage hummed looking deep in thought, "This man cannot be in his right mind to attack a boy for a mere weapon."

"That tanto has become the symbol for Ogawa of Sakumo's power," Minato spat as his eyes returned to that cold, blue rage of yesterday, "He wanted the tanto and Kakashi's death as the ultimate revenge against Sakumo for taking what Ogawa wanted. He wanted Ame-san and the fact that he lost her has driven the man insane enough to follow through with hurting two children."

"Sato Ogawa will be desperate now," the Hokage insisted, "I will send out the name and description to all the police, guards, and Anbu. Sato _must_ be found. Find him while Tsunade and I continue to watch over the children."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the group agreed and left quickly.

oOo

This had never been Obito's intention. He'd only come to retrieve his property, but when he heard his sensei exclaim that talking to Pakkun might reveal who hurt Kakashi and Genma, well…

"No harm to listen in," the Uchiha decided as he used a technique his clan head had been teaching the police to hide his chakra signature.

That is when he first heard the name. A name that sounded awfully familiar, but why? Where had he heard that name before? Sato Ogawa. Ogawa? Obito blinked as he saw the three jonin and ninken flash away to begin another hunt as he continued to hide his presence from Lady Tsunade and the Hokage while he snuck back towards Genma's room. He had been lucky that they had been distracted enough to not notice him since he hadn't completely nailed the technique Fugaku-sama had been teaching.

"Obito Uchiha," one of the Anbu warned that was guarding Genma's door when the child turned the corner, "You are supposed to be with Shikaku-san in the cafeteria. What are you doing here all by yourself? Are you up to something, again?"

"I left my goggles in there," Obito described as the Anbu glanced in the window to see the orange-lensed frames sitting on a chair, "Shikaku let me come and retrieve them and then I'm supposed to report back to him immediately. I'm not up to something."

"Hn."

Obito blinked as the goggles were shoved into his hands a second later and he was walked with a firm hand on his shoulder back to the cafeteria. Shikaku nodded at the Anbu as Obito slid back into his chair.

"Took you long enough," the jonin fussed.

"Hospitals are like mazes," Obito pouted, "I got lost."

"You always get lost, Obito-kun," Rin giggled as her teammate flashed her a grin, "But it is easy to get lost in a hospital, Shikaku-san."

"True, but now I need you all to eat," Shikaku fussed as the kids looked down and picked at their nearly untouched food, "Genma and Kakashi need all of you strong to protect them while they are healing. Eat up for your comrades."

"Oh," Raidou breathed as he nodded quickly while the other children looked equally as stunned, "Hai, Shikaku-san."

Chopsticks were grabbed up and Shikaku rolled his eyes as Gai gobbled his in seconds and demanded more to have "plenty of youthful energy to passionately support Kakashi to heal and Team Leader to wake." All this occurred right when a certain boy realized where he'd heard the name Sato Ogawa before.

"Fine, fine," Shikaka scowled as he rose to get Gai's requested food and then frowned when he returned, "Where is Obito?"

The children looked over at the empty chair in surprise before glancing to Shikaku in confusion.

"He was right here a second ago," Gai insisted, "I didn't even hear him move."

"Anbu?" Shikaku called as the nin materialized.

"The Uchiha was eating silently as you walked to the table. I glanced to you for one moment and in the next glance the boy was gone. I don't know how he slipped past us. There is another Anbu at the door there."

"This is just great. Minato is going to _kill_ me," Shikaku sighed before turning to the Anbu, "Watch the kids while I go retrieve that blasted Uchiha. Raidou-kun, eat up so you have enough energy to donate more blood for your friend and I'll be back."

"Hai, Nara-san," Raidou agreed.

Shikaku shot away with the other Anbu who had been guarding the door that led out of the cafeteria as the first Anbu settled and spoke quietly with the students to calm their nerves. No one noticed as Obito slipped away using a large man as a cover after the jonin had left. Few knew that Obito could be just as clever as the most trained shinobi. It was just rarer to see with the exuberant child.

"I've got to get to Baa-chan," Obito frantically thought as he raced through alley ways to hide his escape, "Baa-chan is having tea with Baa-san Ogawa and her son today. What if Sato hurts my baa-chan? I've got to hurry!"

Obito never considered telling Shikaku Naru the truth since he was afraid his grandmother would be used like bait to smoke Sato Ogawa out in the open. He hadn't considered that adult shinobi would have many options to choose from to capture the man. Obito was thinking with his _heart_ and _not_ his head. The boy raced on quick feet to his home and called out for his grandmother, but there was no answer. He found a note taped on the fridge door explaining that the two women were going to a tea shop while Ogawa-san's son was repairing the window that always got stuck.

"What?" Obito gasped before grunting as his hair was grabbed and he was yanked backwards.

Obviously, Sato Ogawa was ten times better at hiding his chakra signature than Obito. The boy hadn't even felt the man approach, but he knew who had grabbed him.

"Ow! Let me go!"

"Shut it, Brat!" Sato snapped, "You should know by now that I'm not one to mess with, Boy. _Stop_ moving."

Obito stilled as Kakashi's blade was held to his neck so he dropped the kunai he'd automatically pulled from a pouch. The child hissed as he was spun around to finally look up at Kakashi's and Genma's attacker. Ogawa was huge and his eyes radiated anger and madness.

"That's a good, little nin to understand when he's lost before fighting. I've been following you for a while now," Sato snorted as Obito set his face in a blank mask, "You will tell me what the Hokage and the others know."

Obito said nothing and grunted as he was backhanded, but remained silent even after the nose bleed started.

"You will tell me or I will get into the hospital and slit the necks of the Hatake brat and the other kid I didn't have time to finish gutting," Sato bit out as Obito gaped at him in horror, "Do they know my identify, Boy?"

"Hai," Obito admitted, "And they not only know your name, but have your true scent now. I know you already realize now that every shinobi in this village is looking for you because of what you started with Kakashi."

"Fuck! Why does this village always protecting that vile strain of shinobi?! Sakumo and his spawn should never have been allowed to live. It is _their_ fault I had to do what I did. Now I have to end you too so people can see me for the hero I am and Ame-chan will notice me like she did when we were kids."

Obito gaped again. Sato thought that Kakashi's mother was still alive? Not good! That meant the nin holding him was totally insane. What to do? What to do? What…ah! Obito knew what to do. He knew _just_ what to do.

"I know a way out of Fire Country by the water," Obito lied as Sato froze, "Let me live and I'll get you to safety and then you can sneak back for your Ame-san when no one in the village realizes that you are back."

"An Uchiha," Sato whispered as the mad gleam in his eyes flashed, "Of course an Uchiha would know secret paths to escape. You will lead me and then I'll let you live, but if you lie then you will know what pain _really_ feels like."

"Hai," Obito agreed as his hands were lashed behind his back and he was forced to lead the older man to "safety."

Obito continued to try and work out this last ditch plan in his head. Hopefully, Kakashi's pack were hot on the heels of Ogawa so he just had to keep bluffing.

"I'll get you, Bastard," Obito plotted as he internally grinned, "You'll be sorry for touching two of my classmates. Itch leaf, here we come."

Sato snarled at the field of itch leaf a little later and growled at his prisoner.

"What is this, Boy?"

"My clan had to hide this path well or it would have been discovered," Obito offered with the biggest doe eyes he could muster while internally being grateful that he had been wearing his goggles before his hands were tied behind him, "Just follow me and you should be fine, but you have to step only where I step, okay?"

"Fine," the man scowled out and then cursed as Obito took off running.

Obito avoided brushing against the itch leaf because he was smaller, but Sato had no such luck and cursed angrily as he ripped off his flak jacket to try to escape the sap of the plant once the two passed through the valley. Already, angry splotches were appearing on the man's face and hands.

"See," Obito offered, pointing with his chin to the water, "This way."

Obito hid a smile at the grumbled "damn brat" and led the way to another area Sato would love…Leech Creek.

oOo

"What the hell?" Pakkun snorted as he sniffed around the Uchiha compound, "Minato-san, you are not going to like this one."

Minato glanced up sharply as Jiraiya and Chouza drew up to listen.

"I think Sato's got Obito," Pakkun started and then stepped back as Minato erupted into a vile string of angry cursing, "Didn't know you had that in you, Sensei. I'm impressed."

Minato growled like an angry wolf as he rounded back on his hunting companions.

"How the _hell_ does Sato _have_ Obito?" Minato snarled as Chouza's eyes widened at the usual unflappable man.

"Because Obito escaped from me," Shikaku admitted as he leapt down from a tree, "Kid's trail led to his Baa-san's house and I found this note. Kids nowhere to be found, but the note explains a lot. Why he didn't just tell me is beyond my comprehension."

"Let me see," Minato growled as he snatched the piece of paper, "Dammit, Obito! My student's grandmother is having tea with Sato's mother at a tea shop. If I've worked this out right in my head, Obito somehow overheard that Sato Ogawa is the man responsible for the attacks and came to warn his grandmother, but Sato was in the house already. What am I going to do with that _child_?!"

"Kid was probably panicked and didn't think it all through," Jiraiya pointed out as Minato sighed, "You said it to Shikaku yourself, Minato, Obito takes off in a flash when he gets a notion. You _really_ need to work on that with your student if he's going to be a shinobi."

"I've been _trying_ to," Minato snapped, "Obito is not learning the lesson well at the moment."

"Obito seems to be leading Sato this way," Pakkun called as the group turned, "Don't know why because that area leads to itch leaf, leech waters, and other nasties."

Minato groaned and hung his head as Jiraiya laughed.

"That is _exactly_ what Obito wants," the Sannin snorted, "The boy is trying to slow Sato down so we can catch up. Let's go. There is a third child's life on the line."

"Anbu are watching the children," Shikaku said, "I'm coming too. I shouldn't have allowed a child to outmaneuver me so well and it would be nice to see Ogawa caught."

The jonin flashed away and followed the ninken. None of the dogs howled to alert their prey that he was being tailed. Earlier they'd been mad, but now their master was awake and their minds were clear: Protect their pup by finding the one who hurt him, protect the stupid pup who got himself caught, find the prey, tear out the prey's throat, job well done.

oOo

"Ah!" Obito cried as the tanto tore into the flesh of his upper arm, "I'm _telling_ the truth!"

"You are _lying_!" Sato howled, "Itch leaf! Leeches! Flesh-eating voles! I'm going to skin you alive, Brat!"

"The path is still by water to hide your scent like my clan planned it," Obito panted as his blood trickled from the wound on his bicep, "I'm too young to have my sharingan yet so it is harder to avoid the traps. I'm not lying."

Sato swore and pushed himself off of the boy that he'd tackled against a tree. Obito breathed deeply as he tried to rein in his fears and deal with the pain from where his skull had connected with the tree. This was for Bakakashi and for innocent Genma that had been dragged into this mess because of the Uchiha's stupidity. He'd see this to the end because that was his shinobi way.

"Get up," Sato huffed as he dragged the child up by his hair while Obito held back a whimper, "One more trap and I slit your throat, Boy."

Obito sighed as he tried to keep his balance with his arms twisted behind him. Not for once today did Obito wish that he had Kakashi's sense of smell to know if help was near. The shove into the tree had also left the boy with ringing ears. All in all…today was a sucky day.

"Get on with it," Sato ordered as Obito shook his head to try and right himself.

"Hai," Obito agreed and stepped forward as his blood dropped to the ground from his wound.

He had hopes that the trail of blood drops would bring help faster.

"I need you, Sensei," Obito moaned to himself as he stumbled when his head throbbed harder for a moment, "Please hurry."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Tangled Web**

AU-ish story set in Kakashi's youth. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Seven**

"Ah!" Obito cried as the tanto tore into the flesh of his upper arm, "I'm _telling_ the truth!"

"You are _lying_!" Sato howled, "Itch leaf! Leeches! Flesh-eating voles! I'm going to skin you alive, Brat!"

"The path is still by water to hide your scent like my clan planned it," Obito panted as his blood trickled from the wound on his bicep, "I'm too young to have my sharingan yet so it is harder to avoid the traps. I'm not lying."

Sato swore and pushed himself off of the boy that he'd tackled against a tree. Obito breathed deeply as he tried to rein in his fears and deal with the pain from where his skull had connected with the tree. This was for Bakakashi and for innocent Genma that had been dragged into this mess because of the Uchiha's stupidity. He'd see this to the end because that was his shinobi way.

"Get up," Sato huffed as he dragged the child up by his hair while Obito held back a whimper, "One more trap and I slit your throat, Boy."

Obito sighed as he tried to keep his balance with his arms twisted behind him. Not for once today did Obito wish that he had Kakashi's sense of smell to know if help was near. The shove into the tree had also left the boy with ringing ears. All in all…today was a sucky day.

"Get on with it," Sato ordered as Obito shook his head to try and right himself.

"Hai," Obito agreed and stepped forward as his blood dropped to the ground from his wound.

He had hopes that the trail of blood drops would bring help faster.

"I need you, Sensei," Obito moaned to himself as he stumbled when his head throbbed harder for a moment, "Please hurry."

oOo

"Obito's blood is on the air," Akino blurted as Minato nearly missed his next step on a tree branch because of the statement and had to be caught by the back of his flak jacket by Jiraiya, "I think the kid is wounded. Not dead."

"Go _faster_ ," Minato ordered as the three ninken nodded, "I can keep up and the others will catch up. Go!"

The blonde set his face and leapt after the dogs as Jiraiya cursed and followed with the other two jonin. Minato didn't miss the trail of blood droplets that began to appear and hissed when the droplets grew worse. Obito was losing too much blood. Minato didn't stop, he didn't think, he didn't curse when he finally got a good look at the man that had his knee in his unconscious student's back with Kakashi's weapon poised to strike. He struck instead with a special kunai and a flash of yellow light.

"You bastard!" Minato howled as he tackled the man from Obito's back, "Coward! Attacker of children! Scum! Down, Bull! This one is _mine_!"

The two scrabbled in the dirt as Minto fought the larger man while dogs barked and snapped at Ogawa. Minato nearly wrestled the tanto from Sato's grip, but the man had brute strength and slammed the shinobi into a tree.

"This is mine!" Sato roared, holding the blade tighter to slash at Minato while the blonde rolled away as Chouza charged in and scooped Obito up and away from danger, "Should have been mine all along so Ame-chan could see me as more of a hero than that filthy White Fang of Stupidity! Sakumo's gone and soon his spawn will be too as well as the other brats who have crossed me! Gah!"

"Not on our watch," Shikaku snorted as Sato froze while shadows held him in place, "Not today and not _ever_."

Eyes widened as Minato stalked over and nailed Sato Ogawa hard in the face with a well-placed fist. Minato Namikaze rarely allowed his temper to show, but then he was hauling his fist back to punch the beast a second time.

"Don't you _ever_ touch my students again. Wish I could gut you while you still lived for what you have done to innocent children who have never done anything to deserve your attentions," Minato hissed and then accepted Obito from Chouza as the Akimichi ambled forward.

"How _dare_ you," Chouza snarled as his arm enlarged, "You tried to gut _my_ student. You put Genma into a coma and seemed to have enjoyed the pain you unleashed on mere children. Face _grown_ adults for a change, _Coward_!"

Shikaku chuckled as the Akimichi slammed the other man into a nearby boulder with a very, very large, right hook. The second right hook was just for spite. Sato Ogawa crumbled to the ground with a grunt.

"Hard to face fully trained shinobi, isn't it?" Jiraiya snorted as he jerked the struggling man to his feet, "Talk, Scum. Tell me about the night you entered Kakashi Hatake's home."

Minato listened as he stooped and began to untie Obito's hands as the unconscious boy leaned limply against him. Shikaku came over with a fresh medical kit to dress the wound on the boy's arm while Minato checked to make sure Obito's bloodied nose wasn't broken. The blonde gratefully accepted the boy's goggles from Akino a heartbeat later.

"Brat, was eating when I arrived and I told him to finish his meal. Kid was a bit suspicious, but when is he not?" Sato gritted out angrily after Jiraiya had twisted his arms behind him and lashed the man tightly after having removing the intact scabbard of Kakashi's weapon from the coward, "Lulled him into a false sense of security since I've done repairs in the kid's home before. Mother had asked me to fix the boy's countertop so the brat suspected nothing. It has always bit at me the coldness of that _creature_."

"Kakashi found his father _dead_ thanks to you and others," Pakkun growled as Bull and Akino snarled beside him, "Pup's emotions are stunted because of his loss. He's not cold, Bastard, he's hurting!"

"Felt good to wrap my hands around that scrawny neck," Sato bragged as all seemed to stop for a moment when the mad gleam of the man's eyes shone out in glee despite the angry growls of the ninken, "Brat fought hard and kicked like a fucking mule once I grabbed him and dragged him to open the damn box with the tanto. Twisted away and the battle was on. He nearly got the upper hand. Brat's well trained, but having one's head slammed in by the hammer I held helped a lot."

"I'm going to bite and tear," Pakkun grizzled, stalking forward as Minato itched to end the man's life while he slid his student's tanto back into the scabbard to return the weapon to Kakashi, "I'm going to start with what's between your legs, Filth!"

"Felt even better to crush him under the couch," Sato gloated, ignoring the ninken, "Should have realized to check for breathing. Who'd have known that Hakake's brat could be even more stubborn than his loser father in wanting to live? The kid must have gotten his mother's strength. Ame-chan was always a spitfire. I got the tanto and it felt glorious in my hands. Cuts anything like butter. Slid into the long-haired brat smooth as silk, but you interrupted me being able to finish what I had started."

Chouza growled as Shikaku had to hold him back from Ogawa.

"Enough," Minato barked, standing with Obito strapped to his back, "Stew in what you brought on yourself. Pakkun, Akino, Bull, nothing important. Hokage-sama wants this one alive. Have fun."

Barks, snarls, and screams echoed behind the sensei before he used Hiraishin to once again flash to Kakashi's hospital room. The five ninken glanced up from beside their sleeping master and relaxed when Minato flashed them a quick smile and placed Kakashi's weapon on the bedside table.

"Pakkun, Bull, and Akino have the attacker," Minato assured as the dogs grinned with sharp teeth showing, "You're master is safe and I need to get Obito to Lady Tsunade. How is Kakashi?"

"Sleeping calmly," Urushi answered, "Lady Tsunade came to check on him and confirmed that there is no brain damage, but his lost memories are permanent."

"That is a good thing, actually," Minato insisted, "The attack on Kakashi was meant to be brutal and scarring. I am glad that he won't remember what that man did. Keep him safe."

"Always," Urushi groused with an indignant glared, cuddling closer to Kakashi's hip, "He's our pup. Didn't even have to say that."

Minato nodded and eased out the door. The two Anbu glanced to him sharply and relaxed at the signal that all was clear now.

"Minato!"

Lady Tsunade flew over to glance over the limp child on the sensei's back in horror.

"Minor injuries," Minato soothed as the Hokage hurried over, "Obito ran off to warn his grandmother since he overheard who had attacked Kakashi and Genma. She was having tea with Ogawa-san and her son and Obito wasn't thinking clearly enough to warn a trained adult. He took off to get his baa-chan to safety. Sato caught Obito and my brat of a student sent the crazy scum on a wild goose chase to give us all time to catch up."

"This one is a handful. Lay him here," Tsunade ordered as she rolled a gurney over, "Any other wound besides the obvious one on his arm?"

"Not sure," Minato admitted as he eased the boy off his back as the Hokage helped maneuver Obito to lay flat, "He was unconscious when we arrived and…oh, geez."

Sarutobi and Tsunade shared looks when the blonde began to laugh.

"I'm calming enough now to remember some details I had to dismiss before. Sato was covered in itch leaf rashes, leech and vole bites, and looked like Obito led him through the shredding vines," Minato snorted as the other two chuckled, "What am I going to do with this brat? Anyway, Jiraiya and the others will be escorting whatever is left of Ogawa to you, Hokage-sama."

"Good," Sarutobi grunted before startling as a voice could be heard yelling while a man that had a striking resemblance to Genma careened around the corner, "Shiranui-san, calm down."

"Where is my _son_?" the shinobi demanded, "I was told…tell me he's alive!"

Minato sighed and watched as the Hokage led the father over to a chair and gently broke the news to the man. It was pitiful to see a fully-trained shinobi weep, but to hear that one's only son was in a coma made even the strongest crumble.

"Mm?"

"Obito?" Minato called as his student stirred and opened his eyes, "You are _so_ grounded for the rest of your life. Sensei's orders."

"I know," Obito whispered, "Sato?"

"Captured, thanks to your interesting assistance."

"Kakashi and Rin?"

"Kakashi's safe and sleeping. Rin is fine too."

"The idiot green thing?"

"Obito! Stop calling Gai that and yes, he's fine too.

"Genma?"

Minato sighed and watched as Sarutobi led Shiranui-san to his son's room.

"We don't know yet," Minato offered as Obito whimpered, "How do you feel?"

"Stupid," Obito sniffled, "Genma wasn't supposed to be hurt. Rin and I just wanted to help and so did Gai."

"I know," Minato agreed as the boy trembled in his despair, "Don't get upset. You've been through too much right now."

"Calm down," Tsunade ordered, giving a shake of her head to Minato, "Let's see to your wounds and talk about this later. Nagota-san, take Obito to that room there."

"What is it?" Minato demanded once his student was behind a door with the medic nin Tsunade had beckoned over, "You shook your head at me to warn me off. What is wrong with my student?"

"Obito is suffering from a head injury and has lost more blood than I like to see," Tsunade sighed, "That Ogawa certainly liked to slam children in the face and head to subdue them. Obito's also got some broken ribs along with the slice on his arm. The mild concussion is making him not be able to control his emotions right now so he doesn't need to be upset. Go see to the Hokage. Sensei might need your help with Genma's father while I deal with your student."

Minato hesitated to leave Obito, but reluctantly did as the lady asked. Glancing through the observation window, the blonde's heart contracted at seeing Shiranui-san choking back tears as he placed his forehead against his unconscious son's. The father had Raidou wrapped in his other arm while the man grieved for his child's state.

"I hate this part of the job," Sarutobi practically whined as Minato nodded, "My Anbu told me that Ogawa has been taken to the Torture and Interrogation department. I need to see to the man. You okay here?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Minato agreed as the older shinobi nodded and left to do his job.

"Minato-sensei?" Rin called as she hurried over with Gai while the blonde kneeled to catch the teary girl, "Obito?"

"Is fine and the man that did all this is captured," Minato soothed as the two children breathed a sigh of relief, "Go wait for me in the waiting room so I can take you two home. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

Minato got twin nods as the kunoichi and her friend walked tiredly away. He sat up and came face to face with Genma's father. The similarities between the father and son were amazing to see when close enough.

"Who did this to my boy?" Shiranui-san growled, "Who caused my only child to need a _machine_ in order to breathe?"

"Sato Ogawa," Minato offered as the other shinobi breathed in angered pants, "He's in custody and the Hokage is dealing with the man now."

"Where?"

"Don't do this, Shiranui-san," Minato warned, sensing the other man's intentions, "The Hokage wants the man alive so he can suffer for what he has done to your son, Kakashi, and Obito. Genma needs his father here so he can sense you close and feel safe. That will help him wake as soon as possible so all of this will just be an old nightmare."

Shiranui snarled angrily for a moment before getting his emotions under control as he breathed in deeply.

"My name is Genta. Remember that name because I only allow those I respect the most to use it. I've been told you saved my boy. Thank you for getting my only child to the hospital before he bled out. Thank you for bringing Raidou here so that Gen could be saved with that remarkable child's matching blood type. We Shiranui have always had rare blood. I am in a great deal of debt to you."

"I am Minato to you and am honored to call you by your name, but you are wrong, Genta-san," Minato denied as Genta frowned in confusion, "It is _I_ that am in debt to _your_ child. Genma realized the dangers of what his teammate and my two students were attempting and worked to keep them safe. He saved them from Ogawa. Your son is amazing."

"Gen's my blessing," Genta whispered, "I…I must get back to him. Thank you again, Minato-san, for saving my boy and seeing his skills. He'll be a great shinobi when…when he wakes because he _will_. Gen-chan will wake and come back to me because my boy has a core of steel."

Genta bowed deeply and hurried to reach his son's side as Minato prayed that the father's words were true for his child.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Tangled Web**

AU-ish story set in Kakashi's youth. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Eight**

"Who did this to my boy?" Shiranui-san growled, "Who caused my only child to need a _machine_ in order to breathe?"

"Sato Ogawa," Minato offered as the other shinobi breathed in angered pants, "He's in custody and the Hokage is dealing with the man now."

"Where?"

"Don't do this, Shiranui-san," Minato warned, sensing the other man's intentions, "The Hokage wants the man alive so he can suffer for what he has done to your son, Kakashi, and Obito. Genma needs his father here so he can sense you close and feel safe. That will help him wake as soon as possible so all of this will just be an old nightmare."

Shiranui snarled angrily for a moment before getting his emotions under control as he breathed in deeply.

"My name is Genta. Remember that name because I only allow those I respect the most to use it. I've been told you saved my boy. Thank you for getting my only child to the hospital before he bled out. Thank you for bringing Raidou here so that Gen could be saved with that remarkable child's matching blood type. We Shiranui have always had rare blood. I am in a great deal of debt to you."

"I am Minato to you and am honored to call you by your name, but you are wrong, Genta-san," Minato denied as Genta frowned in confusion, "It is _I_ that am in debt to _your_ child. Genma realized the dangers of what his teammate and my two students were attempting and worked to keep them safe. He saved them from Ogawa. Your son is amazing."

"Gen's my blessing," Genta whispered, "I…I must get back to him. Thank you again, Minato-san, for saving my boy and seeing his skills. He'll be a great shinobi when…when he wakes because he _will_. Gen-chan will wake and come back to me because my boy has a core of steel."

Genta bowed deeply and hurried to reach his son's side as Minato prayed that the father's words were true for his child. The blonde jonin nodded at Chouza and Shikaku as they walked up and observed Shiranui-san making Raidou rest on a cot before settling next to his son to hold Genma's hand in his while it appeared he was speaking to the still boy. The whole scene was heartbreaking.

"The ninken?" Minato asked as the two jonin chuckled for a moment.

"With Kakashi," Shikaku smirked out, "Happily sharing trophies of their finished hunt with the rest of the pack."

"Okay, gross," Minato snorted, "Thank you for helping me rescue my idiot student."

"You rescued _my_ precious student," Chouza pointed out as he gestured to Genma, "Let's hope that wasn't in vain."

"I hope that very much, Chouza-san. I'm going to walk Rin and Gai home now," Minato groaned, cracking his neck, "I'll be back so I can hear about Obito's condition. His injuries were not too bad, but that bastard did cause him to have a mild concussion. Both Kakashi and Obito have head injuries. I still don't know what was driving that man to do what he did to those three boys."

The two jonin nodded as Minato left to collect the two children. Neither wished to go home, but didn't argue as they were escorted and told to get some rest. Minato flashed to Kakashi's side and nodded at the wagging tails he received when he settled another blanket over his student.

"He looked a bit cold," Minato whispered.

"The neck brace is causing our pup discomfort," Pakkun fussed, "When can it come off?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out for you."

Pakkun nodded, looking pleased as Minato quietly left his student's room and ran into an angry Fugaku Uchiha.

" _Where_ the hell is my clansman and _why_ was I not informed of his kidnapping?" Fugaku snapped as Minato frowned at the tone, "I'm supposed to be informed of _anything_ that involves an Uchiha since I'm the clan head."

"I apologize, Uchiha-san. I've been in such a rush to tie up all the loose ends of this case that I neglected to send word to you. I'm not sure where Obito is, but I'm trying to find out," Minato answered, striding ahead while Fugaku followed, "Obito did well against an opponent that was much stronger than he. The child is clever in his own way."

"How did this happen?"

"Obito got himself captured by accident, but thought ahead and slowed down Sato Ogawa even after he had been injured," Minato explained as Fugaku stopped suddenly, "Uchiha-san?"

"Injured?" Fugaku questioned, "I was not made aware that Obito had been harmed. Is he alright?"

"Not sure again," Minato sighed, "Let's find him and then I'll tell you everything I know without leaving anything out. Acceptable?"

"Very," Fugaku agreed.

Lady Tsunade led them to where Obito was resting. The boy was a bit pale and his face bore bruises from being hit in the face, but seemed relatively fine as he slept. The lady ran through the list of injuries for Fugaku as he scowled in anger.

"I want to keep him here overnight," Tsunade insisted, "Obito is dealing with a mild concussion, but his other injuries are all healed. His arm needs to remain in a sling for a week while his muscles continue to repair from the stab wound. Brat was lucky that you made it in time, Minato."

"Thank God I did," Minato sighed as the relief of that flooded through him.

Fugaku thanked the medic nin and leveled a look on Minato as the two sat beside Obito's bedside once the blonde had handed over the boy's goggles. Minato told the Uchiha everything that occurred since the discovery of Kakashi's condition.

"I understand the need for secrecy now and how letting me know sooner could have slipped your mind, Namikaze-san," the elder Uchiha spoke once the tale was done, "This boy has always been a…handful."

" _That_ he _is_ , but with only the best intentions," Minato agreed as the other man flashed a brief grin, "Obito was trying to protect his baa-san and didn't realize that he was jumping in over his head, but I told you that he thought quickly on his feet once kidnapped. It was your clansman that helped us finally capture Sato Ogawa.

"That is all well and fine, but Obito should have come to me or you and not tried to do this on his own. He and I will be having a long discussion when he is healed and able to handle a lecture. You should know that I _will_ be insisting on the death penalty when Ogawa is tried," Fugaku bit out as Minato understood the man's anger, "No one attacks an Uchiha and gets away with it."

"Don't blame you there," Minato hummed as the man blinked at him, "I'll leave you to look after Obito. I'm sure you being here will mean a lot to my student. He admires you very much, Uchiha-san."

Fugaku grunted softly before rising and bowing as deeply as an Uchiha allowed themselves.

"Thank you for rescuing my clansman," Fugaku said as Minato hid a look of surprise, "You can leave now."

"Hai," Minato agreed as he left before he could begin snickering at being dismissed _twice_ today, "What a day."

oOo

"You are _all_ idiots," Kakashi fussed as Gai, Obito, and Rin blushed while the silver-haired boy rolled his eyes.

It had been a week since Ogawa's capture. Minato grinned at seeing Kakashi fillet his teammates and "rival" with his mask back in place and eye no longer swollen shut. The head of the boy's bed was slightly raised so Kakashi could see the room better with the brace keeping his neck and head so still. Lady Tsunade had refused to remove the neck brace yet which had his student irritable and snappish.

"We were doing this for _you_ , Bakakashi," Obito whined, "Don't fuss at Rin. She was really scared and angry for what was done to you."

"That's right, Rival," Gai insisted, "We allowed our youthful exuberance to get away from us. We…we learned that lesson in a hard way."

Kakashi sighed softly as he petted Pakkun who was enjoying being in the boy's lap while the rest of the pack lounged around the room. The injured boy knew about Genma and he hadn't been happy to hear the news despite how he hid his feelings. Minato still saw the flash of regret in the boy's eyes when he explained to his student what had occurred.

"Sensei, has there been any changes in Genma's condition?" Kakashi asked as Minato shook his head, "That is why orders and rules are important to follow. Genma might not be in the hospital now if you three had listened to Minato-sensei."

"Hai, Kakashi-kun. We should have listened to Sensei," Rin agreed, looking beyond contrite, "We visit Genma every day and bring him white orchids to show him that he is missed."

"Such a beautiful offering," Gai sniffled, crying his "manly" tears as Kakashi sighed again, "Raidou-kun and Shiranui-san never leave Team Leader's side. How it torments me to see Gen so still! I have been forbidden to run my one thousand laps around the globe by Hokage-sama in hopes that Genma will feel my thoughts and dreams at seeing him awake and calling me an 'Idiot' again. How fair that would sound to my ears."

Obito hid a snort of laughter behind a cough as even Kakashi looked a little amused. Rin was patting Gai's back as the boy continued crying. Minato stood to give the kids some privacy and had to flash away to hide his snickers so Gai wouldn't hear him. The jonin walked down the hallway and slipped into Genma's room as Genta glanced up from tucking a blanket over a snoozing Raidou's shoulders.

"There is no closure," Minato voiced as the other shinobi listened, "Obito is fine and Kakashi will heal with time, but there can't be full closure to this until Genma is okay too, Genta-san."

"That is all that I want," Genta whispered, going to sit in the chair next to his son who was still relying on a ventilator to help him breathe, "Genma hasn't been this still from birth, Minato-san. He was a typical boy—full of mischief and vigor. He and Raidou would run around the house playing 'ninja' as babes and would nap wrapped around one another. Poor Raidou got kicked and punched while he slept a lot since Genma has always been active."

"It is good that they have one another," Minato murmured before flushing as he glanced sharply to a sad-eyed Genta.

"We will lose Raidou if…if we lose Genma," Genta stuttered, "The two are impossibly close like brothers. I don't exactly understand how the two seem to be two halves of one whole, but my son's condition is tearing Raidou apart. Lady Tsunade told me that there is very little brainwaves that she can sense from Genma. I…I might have to make the decision soon to turn off life support and allow my only child to die."

"Oh, God, Genta, I'm so sorry," Minato tried before shaking his head, "I hope that is not something that you have to do for all three of your sakes."

"I hope so too," Genta agreed, reaching to stroke his son's face, "I just can't…I can't imagine a world without my boy in it, Minato-san. That Ogawa is getting a death sentence. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," Minato offered as the other shinobi breathed in shakily.

"Be there and tell that creature that he is lucky it is not _me_ that gets to torture him to death," Genta growled, "You tell him that as a father of one of his _innocent_ victims that I'd have made him suffer over _weeks_ before I'd finally let him die."

"I can do that," Minato nodded out as Genta smiled softly.

"I knew you'd understand. I'm going to read Gen his favorite book now so unless you wish to hear about the great shinobi wars and the heroic Yun-sama that 'saved' us all, you might want to bow out gracefully. The book is awful and filled with lies," Genta smirked before sighing as he looked to his still child while opening a worn book, "So where did we leave off, Gen-chan? Ah. 'Then Yun-sama held his sword aloft to demand the Thunder Gods to descend from the heavens. Grown men weakened at hearing the warrior's cry.'"

Minato quietly slipped out and nodded at Chouza who stood guard by his student's door. A week later Minato got to deliver Genta Shiranui's message to an unrepentant, near fingerless Sato Ogawa. Thirty-six hours after that Sato was no more after blubbering like a baby through the punishment he brought on himself. Six weeks after that Kakashi Hatake was released from the hospital and Minato had his hands full with trying to keep the boy from overdoing things to "catch up" in his training and keep him from killing a seriously annoying Obito who was obviously glad to have his teammate back again.

Everyday Minato and his students visited Genma in hopes that today would be the day that the boy woke. Genma remained lost to the world as heavy hearts grew heavier in guilt or desperation to see the youth wake. Another month slipped by and officially Genma Shiranui had been in a coma for a little over three months. Tsunade didn't hold out hopes for the boy and Minato prayed again that she might be wrong. He didn't want Sato Ogawa down in hell to have the satisfaction of having actually made a kill.

One day, Minato arrived with his team and found Chouza sobbing openly as he gazed into the window of Genma's room. Minato's heart stopped for a moment as Rin gasped fearfully and the four hurried to gaze into the room…only to see a tearful Genta Shiranui cradling his son as Genma was blinking up at him in confusion over the mask that still covered his lower face while Raidou wailed holding to his friend's hand. The boy was obviously thinner, but had proven his stubborn will to live.

"Genma's awake? He's _awake_!" Obito whooped, "This is great! Bakakashi, he's awake!"

"So is the rest of the hospital," Kakashi groaned while watching the father and son with warmer-looking eyes, before turning away, "Shiranui-san looks very pleased to see Genma awake. I am glad to see that, but this is private and shouldn't be watched."

"Hai!" Obito and Rin echoed and skipped after their teammate before all three grunted as Gai grabbed them in a bear hug while Ebisu chuckled from nearby.

Minato smiled at remembering Kakashi's words. There had been no jealous light in the boy's eyes. He'd been clearly relieved to see Genma awake.

"Closure," Chouza choked, turning to Minato as the two jonin nodded at one another.

"Never been so happy to be so wrong," Tsunade chuckled as the two men smiled at her while she walked over, "That child will need some rehab to remind a few of his muscles how to function again, but Genma Shiranui will be just fine very soon."

Minato returned the smile of relief Genta flashed at him through the window and nodded as the other man's eyes voiced what Chouza Akimich had already stated. Closure. All of the pain and fear over the Ogawa situation was finally over.

"Welcome back, Kid," Minato thought watching Genta snuggling his son like an infant as Genma was grizzling his eyes and nose in distaste while Raidou was beginning to laugh through his tears, "Already fussing after having just woken up again. Feisty, isn't he?"

"Always has been," Chouza chuckled, "Genta-san and Genma are close, but fuss all the time. Hilarious to observe. The two butt heads because they are exactly the same in most ways, but Genta-san gets much more demonstrative when he gets emotional which drives his calmer son crazy."

"I'll take your word for it," Minato snickered, watching Genma trying to reach and soothe both his father and Raidou before the jonin went to rescue his team since they looked green from Gai spinning them all in circles, "Gai-kun, I think you need to let them go now. My team is going to throw up if you don't stop."

"Oh, no! I've spoilt this youthful and emotional moment," Gai whimpered as Kakashi stumbled and had to grab to Minato while Rin and Obito sank to sit on the floor, "I will have to run 300 laps, backwards around the village to make up for my idiocy."

"No, you don't," Minato soothed.

"Yes, he does," Kakashi moaned, clutching his stomach, "Go, Gai."

"Hai, Rival!" Gai exclaimed and tore off in a flash of green and orange as Ebisu fell over cackling in glee.

"Kakashi!"

"I'm not saying I'm sorry, Sensei. I told Gai to let us go several times. Technically, I'm his superior and he should have listened to me."

"Good one for once, Bakakashi," Obito remarked before the two started squabbling with one another over the name as Rin tried to intervene and calm them down.

Chouza chuckled as Minato sighed. It was good to see things getting a little back to normal.

To be continued…


	9. Epilogue

**Tangled Web**

AU-ish story set in Kakashi's youth. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Epilogue:**

Genma huffed irritably as his father continued to fuss around the hospital room. The man had been cuddly and overbearing ever since Genma had woke and the boy had discovered that he'd been in a coma nearly two weeks ago. He barely remembered the attack except for in an occasional nightmare and ghost of pain in his newest scar. Nice scar too, but his father needed to get back into the game.

"Tousan, you need to go," Genma pointed out as his father tucked him under the covers for the one hundredth time today, "Your team will be waiting for you at the village gate. I'm fine. I'm going to listen to Lady Tsunade and not exert myself except at physical therapy while you are on your mission. Konoha needs you. Go."

"I think I should bow out," Genta blurted as his son concentrated on spinning the senbon in his hand to work flexibility back into his fingers, "I don't like that even Raidou-kun is going on a mission and you will be alone."

"No, Shiranui-kun," Raidou called as he hurried into the room, "My team was kind enough to give me another week off so I'll be here while you are gone. I'll watch over Gen, Sir."

Genta brightened as Genma scowled irritably. He wasn't a baby for crying out loud.

"For heaven's sakes," Genma huffed, looking up from his finger exercises, "I'm only sleeping and eating these days. Even spinning my senbon here is harder than I want to admit to. I don't go outside and no other person can attack me here because of all the new patrols set up by the Hokage. I'm fine and will heal up good as new. You two need to get on with things."

"Gen," Raidou sighed before pausing as Genta waved him into silence.

"Come here, Raidou-kun," the jonin ordered as the boy came and settled on the edge of Genma's bed while Genta sat in a chair and held one of both boys' hands in his larger ones, "Gen-chan, I'm sure this is hard for you to understand since you are young, but you have no idea the agony a parent goes through when they know they can't help their child."

Genma gaped and remained quiet for once as his father looked away, overcome with emotion. The boy squeezed his father's hand to help him feel better. Genta held tight to his son to show his appreciation at the child's efforts to help him calm himself.

"Genma, I watched you growing weaker and go too far for me to reach," Genta continued a moment later, "I also watched the one I see as your older brother here beginning to waste away too and I'd never been more frightened. Can you forgive this old man for being a little fussy now that his boys are getting better again?"

"Sure, Tousan," Genma agreed, squeezing his father's hand again and even allowed the kisses on his forehead from his giddy father, "But you still need to go. I'm here waiting for you so be safe and hurry back."

"Hai, Shiranui-kun," Raidou added, "I think of you like a father too along with the one I lost so long ago. Thank you for including me in your family."

Genta beamed and hugged both of the boys before finally flashing away. Genma leaned back on his pillow in exhaustion.

"God, can he _fuss_ ," Genma chuckled as Raidou laughed, "I'm not made of glass. I'm healing and will be fine soon."

"Good," a voice called as the near brothers glanced to see Asuma and Kurenai coming into the room, "Hurry and do so Raidou can rejoin the team and we can go on missions again."

"Asuma!" Raidou bit out as Genma looked horrified, "No, Gen. Asuma's just teasing. He's got a _stupid_ sense of humor and our sensei really did say that we wouldn't have any missions for a week."

"My father would call it dry wit," Kurenai laughed to try and soothe the atmosphere while she handed Genma a box of dango she had brought for a get well present as the boy thanked her.

"My tousan would call it being an _asshole_ ," Genma quipped, shoving the senbon into his mouth, as Raidou and Kurenai snickered at Asuma's look of indignation, "Plus, I know for a fact that your team can't go on missions because a certain son of the Hokage is _grounded_!"

"How did you…in a _hospital_? You still found out in _here_? Genma!" Asuma snapped, blushing hard, "Shut up."

"Heard you got caught," Genma chirped as Raidou watched Asuma turn redder in glee, "Not as smooth as one likes to brag, huh, Asuma?"

"Don't you say a word about what I got caught doing," Asuma ordered before growling as Genma pantomimed smoking while Kurenai and Raidou snickered, "Genma!"

"I didn't say a word."

"Did _too_ in your… _Genma_ way!"

"Ahem. May I come in?"

Everyone looked up to see a surprising sight. Kakashi stood stiffly in the door as Genma nodded to give him permission to enter.

"I had a huge argument with Pakkun," Kakashi blurted as the others looked at one another in confusion, "I forced him to tell me the truth about why Ogawa attacked me and I know he's only told me half of the truth."

Raidou stiffened and half rose before calming at the hand Genma placed on his arm. Raidou was more than protective of his friend at the moment and didn't want things brought up to upset the healing youth. Kakashi looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Genma," Kakashi continued, "I'm sorry that Ogawa dragged you into the mess he caused. I'm sorry that my teammates accidently set up the chain of events that led to your coma. I'm sorry…I'm sorry that all of what happened upset your father. He's a good man."

"He is," Genma agreed as Raidou beamed at Kakashi in approval, "You are something, Kakashi."

"How so?" the silver-haired boy asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"You always speak straight," Genma hummed with a grin, "Thank you, Kakashi. That is kind of you to say, but I won't accept your apology since none of this is your fault. Ogawa attacked you first and damn near killed you like he almost did to me. Neither of us deserved what happened and it was our comrades that came through for us. I'm glad we both survived that man. I'm also glad that Obito was rescued before he was harmed like you and I were."

"Hn," Kakashi grunted in agreement before bowing and leaving as quickly as he arrived.

"If that doesn't beat all," Asuma snorted, "Hell is freezing a little because Kakashi Hatake just made a social call."

"Gen?" Raidou questioned as his friend glanced at him, "Are you okay? You've grown paler."

"Happens when I run out of steam lately. I'm actually _really_ tired," Genma admitted as Raidou stood to shoo the others from the room, "Asuma, don't tease Kakashi, please. That took a lot of courage for him to do. Emotions are hard for him."

"Got it," Asuma answered, "I'll never mention it to him."

"That was nice of Kakashi-san," Kurenai complimented as she walked to the door, "He's not a bad fellow despite his cold attitude. Kakashi-san puts up with Obito and Gai so he's got a soft spot that he hides."

Raidou lowered the head of Genma's bed a bit and closed the curtains on the windows so his friend could rest once his teammates had left. Genma snorted as his friend playfully snatched the senbon from his mouth to lay on the bedside table before he grew serious again.

"You lied to my tousan, Rai," Genma accused as Raidou froze in the seat he had sat in, "Your team can't do missions because of Asuma, but you were taken off of active duty until you gained ten more pounds. Tousan and I know the truth."

"I just didn't want to concern him. You didn't see how upset he was when you were in the coma," Raidou sighed as he fisted his hands in anger.

"Talk to me, Rai," Genma insisted as his friend looked away for a moment, "I'll refuse my medication if you don't."

"Don't you _dare_ ," Raidou snapped as his friend gave him an encouraging smile, "You tease. You only said that to get me to talk. Fine."

Genma waited patiently as his friend tried to get his thoughts together.

"Gen, seeing you in that alley covered in blood…the image won't leave my dreams. I was terrified when I found you and then the next I knew you were in a coma and a machine was breathing for you and I couldn't do _anything_. I couldn't help you. I didn't want to leave you, but I wanted to find who hurt you and…it was the first time I wanted to kill someone without feeling a touch of remorse."

"I'd have been the same if our roles were reversed, Rai," Genma pointed out as his friend nodded.

"I was really scared, Gen," Raidou voiced, looking ashamed, "I'd never seen you still like that…I was horrified. I know that being shinobi means that there is no certainties, but we've always been one another's rock so to feel mine slipping away…it was so _hard_ , Gen."

Genma frowned as he watched his friend pale. He had known that Raidou had been bottling his emotions.

"Rai, if either of us have to leave the other then the one who leaves first has to wait around for the other to catch up," Genma urged as Raidou looked to him in surprise, "Then, we'll go to heaven together, side by side. That is a promise that I make to you because that is the best we can do for one another since we are shinobi, okay?"

Raidou shuddered, but eventually nodded. No more words were needed on this subject. There were no guarantees in a nin's life and the two understood that enough to accept the truth of the matter.

"I'm cold," Genma complained, curling irritably under the covers a moment later, "Get up here and keep me warm, Rai."

"Don't you kick me again and be careful of your IV," Raidou fussed as he crawled up beside the younger before both looked up to see Genta entering, "Shiranui-kun?"

"Mission canceled," the jonin grinned out, handing Genma a scroll which the boy immediately opened, "See? I'm not fibbing, Gen-chan. Mission was a dud and I came back to my two, favorite boys."

"To watch us sleep?" Genma teased as his father grinned wider, "You are so weird, Tousan."

"You are pale," Genta hissed before glancing to Raidou, "Both of you are pale. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Tousan," Ganma soothed, "Rai and I were talking about his fibbing and now we are tired. He's keeping me warm."

"Ah," Genta hummed, grabbing up a blanket he'd brought from home, "No more fibs, Rai-chan, and we are going to be talking about a proper diet for you both. You and Gen-chan are too thin and we are going to do something about that, ne?"

"Hai, Shiranui-kun," Raidou agreed as he and Genma were tucked under the second blanket while the scroll was tossed to the bedside table, "I just didn't want to worry anyone."

"Allow me to worry," Genta insisted, reaching to stroke his son's hair to settle the grumpy boy who didn't like to be fussed over, "Parents have to have a certain level of worry in our lives or we will explode."

"Hn," Genma snorted before humming softly at the petting, "Feels good."

"Works like a charm," Genta bragged a moment later when Raidou grinned at him once Genma dropped off to sleep, "Sleep, Rai-chan, and dream good dreams. Life isn't certain, but Gen-chan is still with us. All there is to do is your best."

"Stop…Gen-chan," Genma grumbled as he rolled against Raidou, "Not baby."

Genta snorted softly and watched as Raidou eased into sleep looking a lot less troubled than he'd looked in quite a while. A hand on his shoulder made him glance up to see Minato.

"They don't understand," Genta whispered to the smiling blonde, "They will always be our babies, won't they?"

Minato thought back to his team and nodded. Yes. His precious students were like having his own children.

"Hai, Genta-san," Minato agreed, "No matter how old they get, ne?"

"Ne."

The end.

Thank you for all that read and reviewed. I have enjoyed writing this and hearing from everyone. Please let me know if you liked my Naruto-based stories and if you wish me to continue in that fandom.

You are all appreciated and unique in your viewpoints and ideas.

Love,

Me


End file.
